


Gay Little Run

by AfterGayight, Second_to_none



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benrey-isms, Biting, Degradation, Excessive amounts of cum for tiernan, Fingering, Gordon Care Benrey but doesn't want to say it, Gordon Power-tripping, M/M, Marking, No Character Death, Other, Penetration, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Themes of drowning?, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGayight/pseuds/AfterGayight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: Gordon is getting tired of Benrey's hot and cold behaviour. However, when he proposes an ultimatum things don't exactly go as planned.AKA, Benrey finally gets what they want.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 35
Kudos: 249





	1. How it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this piece.  
> I can't believe it.  
> Please enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you Tier for beta reading, your honry ghost antics helped me immesurably <3

By the time that the science team had settled down for the night Gordon had done some thinking.

They had caught Benrey with a few soldiers earlier in the evening, socializing under the night sky. No one except Gordon had found any issue with this of course. They had then, as a group, decided that Benrey was fine and not up to anything dastardly.

While Gordon doesn’t trust Benrey, he can admit that the guard hadn’t done anything overtly antagonistic. Except bully Gordon. They had been running around pissing Gordon off this whole time, making this mess of a situation that much worse. But as much as it pains Gordon to admit it, that doesn’t warrant his outright hostility.

He would give Benrey another chance, on HIS terms.

For a while now Gordon had been watching the guard on the other side of the room. They had been walking around aimlessly or standing in the doorway doing nothing the whole time.

This wasn’t anything new, nothing off about it to be fair.

Gordon knows that he’s stalling; he can’t help but being a bit intimidated. Benrey needs to take him seriously this time, but Gordon can’t figure out how to achieve that. This is a valid concern, he refuses to believe otherwise.

Benrey rarely listens to Gordon, always deflecting or defiantly doing the exact opposite. Their general lack of emoting makes it even harder to pin them down, nothing they did made sense. Benrey is like a brick wall, façade never cracking to show a single weakness. They’re the personification of ambiguity.

It’s driving Gordon mad.

Coming out of his musing he notices that Benrey’s staring back at him. Gordon feels his face heat up, he had been caught.

He pushes off the wall he’s leaning against, making his way across the room. The others had already fallen asleep, scattered across the floor like stranded fish. This was as good timing as he’d ever get.

Benrey’s expression is as unaffected as ever as they watch Gordon approach.

When Gordon is close enough he stops and leans in closer to the guard. Putting on a serious tone he speaks,  
“Okay, it’s like this. I need you to listen to me this one time. I’ll trust that you weren’t conspiring with those soldiers earlier, BUT I will not give you another chance. Next time I see you hanging with soldiers I won’t trust you again, ever. You need to stick with us from now.”

Benrey stares at him for several seconds before answering,  
“What? Are you jealous that Benny boy is talking to the big strong men?”

Gordon sighs and rolls his eyes in exasperation.  
“No. It’s just suspicious that you’re being all buddy-buddy with the boot-boys who are trying to kill us.”

Benrey clicks their tongue at him,  
“Wow. Feetman jealousy momence, top 3 in the fail compilation. Gamers just wanna have fun bro.”

Gordon has to make a conscious effort to keep his voice down,  
“That’s not- They’re boot-boys who are here to kill us! You included! You wouldn’t have any fun with them! I don’t know why you-“

Leaning in closer to him Benrey takes on a mocking tone,  
“You wanna show me fun? Have fun with me instead of the boot-boys? You’d probably wanna play Mortal Combat or something. Pretty cringe.”

Benrey looks away uninterested then, breaking eye contact with Gordon.

Gordon feels his temper flare. He puts a hand against the doorway, leaning in even closer to the guard. Benrey looks back at him as he practically growls at them,  
“What the hell man?! Do you not want to be on our side?! What are you trying to say!?”

Maybe it’s Gordon’s imagination but Benrey scowls at him.  
“Damn, not even putting a ring on it. What are you gonna do huh? Stake your claim on me? Right in front of this toxic waste?”

Benrey gestures to somewhere beside them but Gordon is too focused staring daggers through Benrey’s skull to notice. Gordon’s brain is going seventy miles an hour, this was already falling apart.  
Of course they wouldn’t just listen to him, oh no.  
They have to get under Gordon’s skin as much as possible.  
Well, if Benrey’s going to play games then Gordon’s gonna give them a taste of their own medicine.

Before Benrey can continue their rant Gordon interrupts,  
“Yeah? You’d like that though, wouldn’t you? You’d wanna get claimed right here on the floor.”

Benrey’s eyes widen for a split second, a curious emotion flashing past before being wiped clean off their face the next second.  
“That a promise? Gonna mark me up? Give me something to remind me who I belong to?” their tongue swipes across their lower lip nervously, “Damn. That’s freaky. Feetman confirmed pervert, like and subscribe for more.”

With that Benrey turns on their heel and walks out the room, leaving Gordon to process what had just happened. What he himself had said.

When realization hits him it’s like a bolt of lightning, leaving him vibrating with energy and flustered.

Gordon ducks out the door in haste, barely even pushing it closed.  
He spots Benrey walking away down the hallway and jogs after the guard, quickly closing the gap.  
“No, that’s not- I’m straight! I don’t like men, and even if I did I wouldn’t wanna do anything with you! You probably couldn’t handle it anyway, we don’t-“

Benrey whips around then, almost making Gordon crash into them. Suddenly very close together Benrey whispers to him,  
“Couldn’t handle it? Damn big strong Gordo worried about hurting Benny? That’s kinda gay bro.”

A sudden uncomfortable fluttery feeling spreads in Gordon’s midriff. He shoves a hand into Benrey’s chest, creating a flimsy barrier between them and forcing them to take a step back. Once he’s a safe arm-length away he manages to stammer out a rebuttal, struggling to muster any weight behind his words.  
“I- I’m not worried about hurting you! I could if I wanted to, which I do! I could totally do that right here and now but-!”

Benrey picks up on Gordon’s faltering resolve, a sly smirk stretching their features as they continue to prod,  
“Oh you wanna hurt me huh? Getting a lil spicy there. You wanna kiss? Bet you won’t tho, too chicken. You a chicken-hat? Gay lil chicken-hat? Bawk Bawk?”

Gordon’s control shatters like badly tempered glass. He’s gonna show Benrey just how much he means it.

The hand that had been a barrier keeping them apart is suddenly an anchor point. He grabs Benrey by the front of their shirt and hauls them up into a fiery kiss, slamming them into the nearby door. Benrey is quick to latch onto Gordon in return, unfazed by the force of the door hitting them.

It’s a clash of teeth, sweet intense brutality. Benrey’s putting their all into it and Gordon would be damned if he’s getting outdone. Kissing hard enough to bruise Gordon takes the chance to catch Benrey’s lower lip between his teeth. He feels a jolt pass through Benrey’s body as they open their mouth in a silent moan. He lets his tongue slip in to meet Benrey’s, dancing together in the best of ways. It isn’t long before Gordon feels a burning sensation mounting in his lungs. When the burning becomes too much he pries Benrey off him, pinning the other to the door as the two of them gasp for air.

The seconds tick on, their breaths mixing and swirling between them as they regain their composure.

Gordon’s scattered brain can’t seem to focus on anything but the guard. Benrey is staring at him, eyes wide and pupils flickering to take in every feature of Gordon’s face. Their normally colorless skin tinted a dusty lavender; Gordon hadn’t seen anything like it. It’s exhilarating.

As time passes however the near silence becomes more and more palpable. An anxious feeling creeps unbidden into the back of Gordon’s mind, spurring him on to say something. DO something. Gordon’s just about to speak up when Benrey beats him to it.

Benrey heaves a shuddering breath as they force themself back into their typical unaffected façade. They fumble behind their back for a second before they find what they were searching for. The doorknob.

“That all you got big guy? Kinda cringe. D- Don’t even have your passport. Bet the boot-boys could do better, maybe I should go to them? Gonna have to do better than that Feetman. Show Benny your special combo please and thank you?”

With that Benrey disappears into the darkness of the room beyond the door, leaving Gordon to stand gaping in the hallway.

…

What the fuck was that? Was Benrey actually horny? For him??

It wasn’t just a joke to get under his skin? Gordon’s head is spinning.  
He thought Benrey hated him, that they had it out for him. Why would they chase him around and harass him like they had if they liked him?

That doesn’t- Wait. Had they been trying to get a rise out of him?

To get roughened up by him?

Gordon’s mind flickers back to all the times Benrey had gotten real close and personal, squaring up and daring him to act out.  
The more Gordon thinks about it the more plausible it seems.

Gordon shakes his head, he shouldn’t be thinking about this. It’s a bad idea to indulge in what wouldn’t ever work… But then his mind wanders back to the flustered expression Benrey had worn and suddenly the thought isn’t as intimidating as before. That short moment of weakness had scratched an itch deep inside him he didn’t know he had.

He needs to see it again.

Before Gordon knows it he’s striding through the door, closing it carefully behind him. He pauses as he waits for his eyes to get used to the dim light, pulse picking up slightly.

He was really doing this huh? He was going to do… stuff, with the guy who he’d known for a day and a half. The guy that had been pestering him the whole time. What had his life come to?

Looking around he can tell the room is big, stacked high with crates and barrels, stretching endlessly towards the high ceiling. Gordon scans his surroundings; Benrey isn’t anywhere to be seen?

He makes his way further into the room, manoeuvring carefully as to not trip over any debris.

Looking around he still can’t find the guard, where are they hiding from him? Gordon walks up to a pair of boxes, checking behind them and finding nothing. He’s heading over to look behind a crate when his foot catches on something, almost sending him sprawling. He’s cursing as he picks up the offending object to look closer at it, it’s black somewhat heavy. Benrey’s bullet vest.

Realization hits him then. This was a game.

Gordon sighs. Of course Benrey would find a way to make this more frustrating. His annoyance doesn’t overshadow the tingling that spreads across his skin in anticipation though. He feels his heart beat harder, senses tuning. Suddenly aware of how quiet the expansive room is, it’s almost eerie. As if the walls themselves are holding their breath.

He lets the vest drop to the ground with a dull thud before continuing further.

Gordon begins combing through the room methodically, looking behind crates and barrels with no success. His footsteps echo around the storage facility ominously, at times he thinks he can hear another pair of footsteps but he never sees anything. 

As he’s heading over to a forklift his eyes land on something familiar on the ground. He marches over to find that it’s Benrey’s gun holster, pistol neatly strapped inside. Benrey had disarmed themself? Gordon doesn’t know how to feel about that. What if they run into aliens or something? They can’t defend themself then!?

He’s just about to pick them up when he hears the tell-tale shuffle of fabric. Following the direction of the noise his eyes zero in on a cluster of barrels. As quietly as he can he sneaks over there, maybe it’s just his imagination but he thinks he can hear muffled breaths. He’s got them now.

With a burst of energy Gordon whips around the barrels, only to find nothing.

Gordon can feel his jaw clenching, annoyance bubbling up into his conscience. Of course. He doesn’t waste time however as he continues further into the room, searching more intently than before. Benrey doesn’t seem willing to come out, so he’d just have to find the little shit.

It isn’t long before he hears something hit the floor not too far away. Coming around the corner he sees a barrel lying sideways on the floor, rolling away slowly. Benrey had been here just now. They must be trying to give him hints, OR alternatively they’re mocking him. Yeah that seems about right.

Continuing further it isn’t long before he hears another crash ahead of him. When Gordon makes it he finds another toppled barrel but no sign of the guard. Damn, he thought he’d been fast this time.

This goes on for what feels like a lifetime, nothing changing the established pattern. With each toppled barrel Gordon feels himself getting increasingly hot with frustration. He will get them eventually, and when he does he won’t let them slip away.

As Gordon passes another barrel he sees something in the dim light. The dust had been disturbed. Jackpot.

Hunching down, he follows as silently as his heavy HEV boots allow, mind focused on the tracks. They lead him around the back of a large container and that’s where he finds his target.

Benrey’s standing a few meters away from him, back turned and waiting for something. They’re holding their helmet in hand, fiddling with it almost nervously. He can’t see Benrey’s face but their shoulders steady rising betrays their laboured breathing. This game of cat and mouse was getting to them more than Gordon had anticipated.

And what’s even better, they don’t realize he’s already here.

Gordon wants to pounce on them so bad, finally get back at them for leading him around, but something tells him he should watch for now. He watches as Benrey listens intently. Turning their head to and fro, trying to get an idea of where Gordon had disappeared to.

Gordon wonders what they’re thinking right now. Maybe they’re smug, having led Gordon by the nose for a while now. A traitorous part of his brain supplies a more compelling idea; maybe they were getting antsy waiting for him. Though, as much as Gordon wants to assume that it is something worthwhile, he also wouldn’t be surprised if Benrey’s brain is playing the gamer equivalent of elevator music at this very moment. Mario Super Bros Underwater Level music?

Benrey moves then, pulling Gordon from his musing. They shift their stance as they roll their shoulders, relieving their tense shoulders. Looking around one last time they let their helmet drop to the floor. The helmet hits the ground with a resounding crack, clattering off to the side before stopping against a wall.

It’s quiet for a nerve-wracking few seconds, the sound echoing against the concrete walls before Gordon charges at them, subconscious telling him this was it. Benrey whips around, shock apparent on their brow as Gordon comes hurling at them. Without a second thought they lunge into action, taking off in the opposite direction, running blindly to get away.

The element of surprise lets Gordon get close. He almost manages to get a hold of the back of their shirt but misses, annoyance rising as his fingertips merely brushes the light blue fabric. It doesn’t deter Gordon however, taking off after them in a full sprint. He’s so close to getting them and he’s not giving up now.

Only one problem. Benrey is fast, very fast. They’re darting between barrels like their life depends on it. Gordon’s heart beats violently to keep up but it’s a losing battle. Soon he starts lagging behind, watching as Benrey gains distance on him.

Within a minute Gordon’s lungs are burning. He’s about to give up the chase when he notices that something is off with Benrey, their legs are shaking.

Gordon can feel the adrenaline shooting through his veins, driving him to pick up a steady pace. Humans are persistence hunters, his mind reminds him, and Benrey’s overexerting themself, running too fast to be sustainable. It’s all going according to nature’s plan.

Slowly but surely Gordon starts gaining on them. As if sensing their pursuer nearing, Benrey throws a look over their shoulder, the sight of Gordon laser-focused barreling after them has a shiver running through their body. The momentary distraction has them skid around the corner of a container clumsily, legs shaky and boots slipping against the smooth stone. They almost lose their balance but catch themself with their hands on the ground at the last second, using their arms to propel themself back into a run.

Benrey’s struggling hard to keep moving now, muscles seizing up with fear and arousal. Gordon can practically smell the sweat on their skin as he closes up on them, a mere few meters away from catching up.

Benrey stumbles then, the thrill becoming too much to bear. Their knees prove too weak to bend correctly as their legs give out. Benrey goes crashing into the ground as they trip on their own feet, arms barely catching their fall as they fold under the weight of their body.

Not giving up, Benrey tries to scramble to their feet, to evade him, but it is too late. They fucked up.

Gordon is on them within the second. He straddles Benrey’s back and wrestles their arms into a hold behind them. Benrey fights back weakly, half-heartedly trying to break Gordon’s hold on them but when Gordon pins them securely with his weight they go still.

Gordon is lightheaded, brain filling his bloodstream with dopamine. The sight of Benrey lying prone and fully at his mercy has Gordon grinning. He’s won; Benrey’s heaving body beneath him living proof of his victory. He’d done what he was programmed to, he’d caught his prey.

Benrey lets out a breathless laugh, the ground muffling their speech as they finally speak up.  
“Oh no you caught me; I guess I’m at your mercy now. You could do anything to Benny and he couldn’t stop you. What a bummer.”

They make a show of going limp, their long tongue rolling out of their mouth dramatically. Gordon chuckles absentmindedly at that, still dazed from his hunter’s high. Benrey can easily break loose; they can teleport for fucks sake. Gordon doesn’t tell them this though; let them have their fantasy scenario or whatever.

Benrey’s quiet for a few seconds but opens their eyes again when Gordon doesn’t make a move, looking up at him impatiently.  
“Gonna show me your heavenly sword yet bro? Get those sweet exp points?”

Gordon groans in exasperation and pushes Benrey’s face firmly into the ground.  
“God you’re annoying. Shut up.”

Benrey lets out a little noise and grinds down almost imperceptibly. It’s like music to Gordon’s ears. Subconsciously his brain is filing this away in a folder neatly labelled “Important Information”. This was interesting, had he found Benrey’s weak spot?

When Benrey continues their voice is trembling,  
“You’re so mean to me. All the time you- You bully. Wait so long. And you never- You know, I- You’re too- You’re chicken-hat. S-Stupid? Gordon Stupidman?”

Gordon can barely hold himself from bursting into laughter. What a sorry excuse of an insult. Was Benrey always this easy to fluster? 

Feeling emboldened Gordon leans forward, close enough that his nose is practically touching Benrey’s ear. With his breath brushing across the skin of Benrey’s neck Gordon lets a mocking whisper pass his lips.  
“I never realized what a desperate little bitch you are.”

The response is immediate. Benrey lets out a gasp. They grind down into the cold hard ground yet again, seeking whatever friction they can get. They let out a frustrated whine as they realize Gordon’s weight is holding them hostage though, hips working fruitlessly.

This time Gordon doesn’t hold back his laugh, this was working flawlessly. Benrey’s reactions are feeding his ego in the best of ways.

“You say I’m the stupid one? You can’t even ask to be fucked like a normal person, riling me up just to get pinned down. You want it so bad it makes you stupid.”  
Benrey shudders beneath him at that, hiding their face against the ground as another gasp escapes their lips. 

Feeling particularly vindictive, Gordon pushes down harder on them. He lays out a challenge; they aren’t getting what they want easily this time around.  
“What, are you just going to lay there? You always feel so free to do whatever you please, am I throwing you off your groove? You usually ask so nicely for things, saying please and thank you. Can’t you do that now? Go ahead.”

That punches a mumbling answer out of Benrey.  
“Bro I- I want- BRO, shut the fuck-”

Benrey lets out a moan, cutting off their retort, rutting helplessly against the ground. Gordon sniggers; finally Benrey gets to experience what it’s like to be at the bottom. Though Gordon hasn’t done anything substantial yet, Benrey is already squirming beneath him. It’s intoxicating to watch.

Gordon runs a hand over his hair, smoothing it down a bit. This was getting to him, maybe he has issues but that’s a crisis for another day.  
“Pathetic, you can’t even keep up the act anymore. Show me how much you want it then.”  
With that Gordon eases off them, taking his weight off their hips and freeing their arms so they can move again.

Benrey bursts into action immediately, wobbly legs barely holding their weight as they scramble to get into position.

Gordon watches as they struggle with their belt, hands clammy and shaking violently. The belt gives a rattle as Benrey finally manages to get it open, in short order the zipper is dealt with as well. With their pants undone they shove them down clumsily, letting the fabric pool at their knees. Satisfied with their work Benrey practically slams their front down onto the ground again, displaying shamelessly for Gordon.

It’s like a punch to the gut; Benrey is so desperate for this. Gordon doesn’t waste another second, letting his hands run up Benrey’s thigh as he gets a closer look.

This isn’t what Gordon was expecting; he isn’t sure what he had been expecting to be fair. It’s just a long slit, deceivingly normal if not for how far it stretches. Gordon strokes Benrey’s folds carefully. He lets his finger slip in to find that they’re wet. When he retracts his fingers he’s surprised to find that their slick glows a deep blue in the low light. Gordon swallows around the knot forming in his throat, heat spreading across his face.

Benrey reaches back to swat at Gordon’s hand then, making Gordon pull it back further in confusion.  
“You’re too slow. Lemme show you the player 2 port bro.”

Gordon doesn’t get the chance to protest as Benrey spreads themself open for him invitingly, their hole glowing indigo in an otherworldly display of arousal.

Benrey must’ve seen Gordon’s flustered expression because they aim a shit eating grin at him.  
“What? You just gonna sit there bro?”

Asshole. Gordon gives them a dirty look for using his own line against him.

He pops open the lower body armour of the HEV suit using the emergency latch, letting it clang onto the ground. The suit’s soft robotic female voice drones out it’s pre-recorded warning message through the speakers only to be ignored. Unceremoniously Gordon kicks the HEV suit’s heavy lower body armor out of the way so he can shuffle closer to Benrey.

He’s already gotten into position when his fried brain backtracks.  
“Wait don’t I need to prepare you? Like, stretch?”

Benrey makes an exasperated noise, sounding almost angry when they answer,  
“No fuckin- Gimme the dick Gordon. Hurry the fuck up bro.“

A shudder passes through Gordon. He doesn’t need to be told twice, and is shortly pushing into Benrey with careful thrusts.

He slides in easily, Benrey’s walls squeezing and twitching around him deliciously. Gordon knows it has been quite some time since he last got laid, but damn. This doesn’t have the right to feel as good as it does. When Gordon bottoms out he’s panting. He stops to give Benrey time to adjust but in reality he needs it as much as they do. Squeezing his eyes shut he counts to ten, he can’t cum yet.  
He’d never hear the end of it.

When he’s regained his composure somewhat he opens his eyes to check up on Benrey. They’re gritting their teeth, a look of concentration on their face.

Concerned, Gordon runs a hand down their thigh in a soothing motion.  
“Hey are you okay?”

Benrey opens and shuts their mouth a few times before answering,  
“Yeahhh bro, pretty poggers.”

Gordon isn’t convinced.  
“Are you sure? I can pull out if-"

Benrey interrupts, pushing back onto him hungrily,  
“NO! stay, bbbbb, y-, good stretch bro, juss’ start POUNDING, SCIENCEBOY!”

That sets Gordon off, he’s almost angry at himself for the unbidden shiver that runs down his spine. He tightens his grip on Benrey’s hips before moving, starting off with a slow pace to let Benrey get used to the feeling.

Gordon has barely relaxed his thrusts into a cautious pace however when Benrey starts mouthing off again.  
Their voice is defiant to its core as they goad him further.  
“That all you got huh? Pathetic ngl. At least-“, they let out a quiet moan, “At least learn how to use your passport bro.”

Gordon bristles, he’s trying to be considerate here, he’s gonna show them just how it’s done though. If Benrey’s body is even remotely like that of a human’s then Gordon is going to give them an experience to remember. Focusing in on watching Benrey’s reactions closely, he shifts his position. It takes a few tries before he finds the right angle, but when he does it has Benrey gasping. Critical hit.

Gordon grinds into that spot again and again, deliberately slow. Benrey shivers deliciously with each thrust, mouth hanging open as they try to get enough air into their lungs.

Gordon smirks. That sure shut them up.

The silence is too good to be true though, Benrey’s voice is strained when they manage to speak up again.  
“Come on Feetman, going easy on best friend Benny? Or are you too weak? Gordon Weakman can’t even take Benny to pound town-“  
Benrey chokes on their tongue as Gordon grabs a handful of their hair and yanks it hard.

Benrey’s mocking has a way of getting to Gordon, without a second thought he concedes,  
“Yeah, you’re right. I’m too easy on you. I keep forgetting that you want to be taken hard like the little slut you are.”

Gordon picks up the pace, pulling his dick out almost all the way before plunging in again. Benrey keens at the burning of their scalp, eyes going unfocused at the mounting pleasure provided by the change in pace.

Gordon’s grinning, this is ridiculously gratifying. Benrey’s so pliant and needy for him, taking his cock like it’s their highest honor to be railed by him. It was inspiring something dirty in him, to be able to make Benrey lose control with his words like this.

“Wow you take dick so well. You’re a real whore, you know that? How long have you been gagging for my dick huh? I bet it was right from the start, following me around like you did. What would you have done if I had pinned you up against a wall earlier? Just rolled over like a bitch?”

Gordon isn’t gonna think about what he’s saying; it’s his dick talking at this point. Dick to mouth communication. The important part is that it’s working. Benrey’s looking more dishevelled by the second, biting their lips in a sloppy attempt to muffle their moans.

Suddenly goose bumps spread across Gordon’s skin; something is touching the inside of his thighs, rubbing against his balls. The gentle touches leave him tingling, sensation settling low in his abdomen. A particularly pleasurable squeeze has him grinding into Benrey, chasing that sensation. 

Benrey pushes back wantonly on Gordon, the grinding motion has their eyes rolling back into their sockets. They clench their fists against the ground for leverage. Gordon’s muddled brain registers something strange then. Benrey’s clenching both their hands, against the ground. Nowhere near him. 

Gordon jolts back on instinct, trying to get away from the unknown sensation. Blood running cold with instinctual fear for his balls.

Benrey lets out a wail at the loss of friction, straining to follow.  
“nooo boooo, get back here bro-“

Ignoring their complaints, Gordon plants a hand firmly on Benrey’s soft ass and pushes them forward to investigate.

An indigo colored... appendage stares back at him, writhing and rubbing on itself. It takes a few seconds before his horny brain connects the pieces. This was Benrey’s dick? Tentacle? Gordon shakes his head violently, scratch that. He refuses to use that word. It reminds him too much of certain videos he’d seen on the deep web. That he may or may not have briefly dabbled in before.

Gordon reaches over curiously to touch it and it slithers around his fingers. It has a curious feeling to it, smooth but textured. He isn’t sure how he would describe it. Along the underside there are soft ridges, idly he runs a finger along them and is fascinated when they lift to meet his touch.

Benrey’s chokes on their tongue then, arching back on Gordon’s fingers. Curious to see Benrey’s reaction, Gordon repeats the motion again, following the ridges all the way to the base. The skin around their base gives however, opening to allow Gordon’s fingers to slip in.

A shock wave travels through Benrey’s body in a violent lurch like they had been tazed. Benrey starts grinding back on his hand, their dick squirming and rubbing against Gordon’s hand greedily. As they rut back onto his fingers Gordon makes an effort to help, rubbing the very base of their dick. He dips his fingers into Benrey’s sheath as far as they will go to massage them even deeper.

Benrey’s muscles seize up, overwhelmed by the pleasure Gordon’s firm but gentle caresses bring them. They press their forehead into the ground, stabilizing themself as they grind back desperately. Using his other hand Gordon gets a grip on Benrey’s tip, rolling it between his fingers. Their dick gives a lurch then, almost wrenching free of Gordon’s grasp.

The noise Benrey lets out is closer to a trill than a moan as a new color of sweet voice Gordon hasn’t seen yet flows past their lips, warm plum colored orbs floating into the air around them. Gordon might not have seen this color before but an intuitive whisper tells him what it must mean.

Their feverish gasps are the only noise permeating Gordon’s mind as he watches Benrey come undone. Benrey spills on the floor with a quivering moan, body shuddering through waves of pleasure. The view of their muscles flexing under Benrey’s supple skin has a blistering heat pooling into his groin. Gordon runs his hands along their sides to feel the fluttering muscles, wishing his hands bare so he could have felt their soft skin beneath his fingers.

Their shuddering diminishes eventually, leaving Benrey panting against the ground as their dick retracts back into its sheath. Gordon’s brain is still trying to process and store the whole experience in his long-term memory for later use when he hears Benrey mumble something.

“What’s that?”

Benrey lifts their head out of their arms and gives him a disgruntled look. “I wanted to come on your dick yo…”

Unsure what they mean by that Gordon rubs his hand along Benrey’s thigh in a soothing motion.  
“Hey, it’s okay? I’m sorry, we don’t have to continue.”

Benrey levels a, pleading? look at him. His face is still so impassive, it’s hard to tell.

“Got your gamer meat out doe… Damn… Hard ‘n all…“

Gordon isn’t sure what Benrey’s getting at, are they mad at him?

“I don’t- uhm, we can continue?”

A mischievous smirk tugs at the corner of Benrey’s mouth then.

“Not done huh? Needy Gordo. Gonna do friend Benrey cock solid? Please and thank you?”

They accentuate the sentence by wiggling their ass at him.

Gordon pushes his glasses up as he massages his nose bridge, face burning with embarrassment.Benrey’s fucking with him again, of course. Why did he expect anything else?

“If only that would make you shut up, you’re insufferable.”

Grabbing his neglected cock Gordon gives himself some cursory strokes, cock weeping at finally getting attention. Positioning himself he slides in again with one powerful thrust, setting a brutal pace. This time Benrey would get what they wanted.

The rough treatment punches a throaty moan out of Benrey, not expecting getting their way so suddenly. The force of Gordon’s thrusts almost has Benrey’s face rubbing against the dirty floor, but Benrey’s too occupied to care. Every thrust force soft whines from their lips, still so sensitive from their release. They claw at the ground as they push back against him greedily, leaving scratches in the smooth stone.

As annoyed as Gordon is with Benrey he can’t help but stare, taking in every little noise and reaction. Their jaw works overtime deciding between whether to clench their teeth or let out another wanton moan. Drool builds up to form a little puddle under their cheek that they end up smearing across the floor.

A particularly well aimed thrust has Benrey practically squealing.

“Aah-! Just like- Like that! Take me! Hnn-Harderrrr-ah!”

Gordon grabs a fistful of Benrey’s hair and yanks them up so they’re held flush against Gordon’s chest. He snakes an arm around their waist, stabilizing them as he fucks up into them like a dying man. Benrey’s dick is out and active again, slithering down to play with Gordon’s balls like it had before. Gordon doesn’t have the presence of mind to do anything but enjoy the feeling.

Benrey’s frantic prattling spurs him on, keeping him moving as his muscles burn with exhaustion.

“So good- hahh- I’m yoursssss~! Gordon ah-”

Benrey was his. Not the soldiers’. His.

He’s going to make sure no one can forget that.

Gordon latches onto their neck and bites down hard before suckling, aiming to leave marks. He makes sure to mark Benrey up real good, making sure to get all the spots they can’t hide.

With a choked sob Benrey comes crashing down into their second orgasm, too overwhelmed to hold on any longer. It’s almost painful how tightly they clench down on Gordon’s dick, walls quivering as they clutch onto him. Using whatever strength he has left Gordon drives a few more punishing thrusts into Benrey before he too crashes, releasing his seed deep inside them with a shuddering moan.

They stay like that for a while, lungs burning and muscles slowly relaxing. Gordon isn’t sure whether he’s the one keeping them upright or if it’s Benrey.

Gingerly he lets go of the iron grip he has on Benrey’s hair, absentmindedly running his hand through their hair. The soothing gesture has Benrey slumping against Gordon, unbothered by the hard exoskeleton of the HEV suit. They let their head fall back on his shoulder as they begin to purr.

Huh. He didn’t know Benrey could do that. The sound is very soothing.

Turning his head to look he sees a lazy smile plastered on their face. Seeing Benrey looking thoroughly happy and content was new.

He feels a fond smile emerge; they’re pretty adorable like this.

Looking closer he notices that Benrey has a large patch of dirt on their face. Gordon tries to wipe it off but Benrey squirms away.  
“Hey let me get that. We gotta look presentable before we go back to the others.”

When Gordon tries again Benrey whines at him,  
“Noo bro, stop being homophobic. Lemme rest.”

Still in good humor Gordon chuckles at that,  
“Come on, don’t be a little brat. What if they come looking? You wouldn’t want Tommy to find you like this. Or Dr. Coomer.”

Benrey nuzzles into Gordon’s shoulder before answering,  
“Nah, Tommy’s alright. He knows what’s up. The others too.”

Gordon stops trying to clean Benrey’s face at that.  
“Wha- What do you mean?”

Benrey opens their eyes slightly to level a look at Gordon,  
“Everyone knows I wanted your gamer schmeat. Pretty obvious.”

Gordon sputters, the implication that the others might KNOW what they just did has his blood running cold. AND, as if his anxiety wasn’t bad enough Gordon catches a glimpse of the hickeys he had left. They’re a dark indigo that covers the entire expanse of Benrey’s neck, rendering them impossible to hide in an inconspicuous way.

Gordon groans and lets his head fall to rest against Benrey’s. This was a disaster. He hadn’t even had the time to have an identity crisis yet and now this?

Benrey sniggers at his dramatic behaviour as they reach a hand up to scratch at Gordon’s goatee. Too tired to protest Gordon lets them, it’s a welcome distraction from his own mind.  
Benrey makes a thoughtful noise,  
“Hmm, pretty spiky.”

Despite everything Gordon gives a tired chuckle, feeling a bit better with himself. Gordon’s starting to feel drained, he can’t wait to sleep later. His drained mind brings up a thought then that makes him chuckle at its absurdity. Half joking he asks,  
“I can’t knock you up right? I mean, you’re uuh-”

Benrey lets out a cackling laugh, interrupting Gordon mid sentence.  
“Hah! What, you have a breeding kink? It’s obviously not mating season Feetman.”

Gordon almost chokes on his tongue, not expecting that.  
“Wh- No. Alright buddy, whatever you say.”

Gordon refuses to think about that, Benrey’s probably fucking with him anyway. He would never need to know that kind of info either way; this was a one time thing. Though, a traitorous part of his brain whispers, maybe he wouldn’t mind another time.

Gordon shakes his head mentally, not going there. No getting horny again, Gordon had had enough for today.

Besides, he already has a kid he loves very much. That he might not survive to ever see again…

Before Gordon can work himself further into a right mood, Benrey’s other hand comes up as well to squeeze his cheeks together, giving him a little fish pout.  
“Shut the fuck. I can hear your brain going wacko mode bro, mega cringe.”

Benrey moves to stand up then, Gordon’s dick sliding out of them unceremoniously. They stretch before pulling their pants back up and buckling their belt but leaves their shirt hanging out, still looking far from decent when they turn back to him.  
“Imma head out, places to be. Noobs to pwn. “

They pause for a second before adopting a cheeky smile,  
“And don’t worry bro, no soldiers involved.”  
They give him a knowing smirk and a wink before they turn on their heel, sauntering away with a slight limp to their gait.

Gordon stares after them as they disappear, too tired to do much else. Maybe he can sleep right here? A nap sounds good right about now.

No wait, he left his gun with the others. He’s too unprotected here.

Letting out a heavy sigh he reaches down to zip up the HEV suits dick flap, but instead of a zipper he is met with a handful of something wet and slimy.

Looking down he sees a massive puddle of what he must assume is Benrey’s cum. It glows blue at him, taunting him as it drips down the entire expanse of his HEV leg armour and under-suit.

What the fuck?! Had Benrey left all of this?? NO WAY, what were they? A bucket of cum? Benrey must’ve dehydrated themself to produce this much. Are they okay? No wait. He’s being stupid, they’re not going to die of excessive nutting. Benrey doesn’t so much as flinch at a shotgun shell being unloaded into their body.

Disregarding his previous thought Gordon gets to his feet shakily, legs having fallen asleep from being sat on for so long. He can’t go back to the others like this. That is just not happening.

Time to hobble away on an adventure to hopefully find a bathroom. Or at least a towel… Or just a spare lab coat that isn’t connected to a corpse.

He can’t be too picky…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, Benrey spends the whole night sitting on the roof singing after this.
> 
> I made art off this fic, AND I'm gonna make more of it too. >:3c  
> https://twitter.com/aftergayight/status/1318888796503629828?s=20


	2. Treacherous Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues!  
> It's not easy getting along but sometimes you're forced to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Chapter 2!  
> It took quite some time bc it ended up being way longer than anticipated. 13.3k words...  
> I hope it will be something keep y'all busy until I can get Chapter 3 out.  
> I've been looking at the lore and storyline for this fic a lot over the last weeks, and finally managed to pin it all down.  
> This fic will be a total of 14 chapters if no changes are made, aka this will be a long-ass fic!  
> It will follow the story of the series loosely as a canon divergence. Plot with porn you may call it.  
> What consequences does them fucking have on the original storyline of the series? Well here it is in my imagining.  
> All the porn will be separated into their own chapters for easy access should anyone want to go back and reread them <3

After some time searching, Gordon finds a changing room. It’s surprisingly intact all things considered. Judging by the contents of the lockers, this must’ve been where guards changed into their work attire. Gordon knew that the guards changed elsewhere but he hadn’t ever seen one of their changing rooms. It’s almost the same as the scientists changing rooms, except this one has a weapons desk. They probably have to hand in their weapons between shifts, so Gordon thinks that’s fair.

Would Benrey change with the guards? They probably would right?

If they are a guard… Realistically, they shouldn’t be. They’re an alien with a tenta- a weird dick. Where the fuck did they come from?

Once in the showers, Gordon is pleased to find that the water still works. Putting the lower body armor to the side, he proceeds to hose off his HEV suit, glad that the under-suit keeps him mostly dry. Maybe the five of them could wash off properly in the morning; getting some grime off would be a relief. It wasn’t like it would delay their escape by much anyway.

When Gordon returns to the rest of the team he finds that they're still sleeping. Perfect. What he doesn’t find, however, is Benrey or any sign that they had been by the room. That’s mildly concerning but Gordon decides it’s probably nothing to worry about. Benrey would disappear every now and again and that was okay.  
It’s totally fine and normal. Nothing to worry about.

…

Approximately two hours later Gordon is staring with bleary eyes at the clock on the wall. 03.24 AM it reads. With a sigh Gordon turns to lay on his back, HEV suit cutting awkwardly into his back. He isn’t surprised; it was going to be hard to sleep in a massive facility full of murderous aliens and the US military. 

On an unrelated note, Benrey hasn’t returned yet. And it isn’t that he’s worried Gordon tells himself. He’s merely stating the fact, they haven’t returned yet. Not his problem. They can take care of themself.

Idly though, he can’t help but wonder where they could be. Maybe they haven’t found somewhere to clean up yet, or perhaps they found a couch and decided to sleep there. Both scenarios are entirely possible and not something Gordon has to worry about. In fact there are more important things to worry about, like what he and Benrey are now. Gordon had only known the guy for about two days, this couldn’t be romantic, right? So it’s sexual then, he can work with that, he’s calm and dealing with this like an adult.

Honestly questioning his sexuality at twenty-seven isn’t that big of a deal; he’d had similar suspicions before that he never got to explore. What doesn’t sit right with Gordon is that it’s the most annoying piece of shit he’s ever met that’s making him have second thoughts. Out of all the attractive men Gordon had met it ended up being the most infuriating, rude and apathetic bastard he’s ever known that’s got him twisted up inside.

Benrey doesn’t even seem to have the decency to be bothered about this. They just bust a nut and went on their own merry way like this wasn’t a big deal. Is Benrey going to pretend it didn’t happen? Last time Gordon checked, they didn’t like each other. Hell, they’re barely even allies-by-circumstance, antagonizing each other at every opportunity. Benrey could’ve at least stayed around a few minutes more so Gordon could’ve asked some questions.

Maybe if Benrey had stayed they would have both gone to that dressing room and Gordon could’ve gotten that stain off Benrey’s face. He could have made them drink something too, the bastard probably hadn’t drunk anything but soda for the last two days...

…

At some point during the early hours of the morning Gordon passes out, exhaustion finally winning. Deep in sleep his dreams are blissfully empty, his mind too exhausted to do anything but shut down.

Hours later, Gordon comes out of sleep, hazy fog lifting to return his mind to consciousness. The first thing he registers is a splitting headache pulsing through his skull, dizzying in its intensity. Gordon can already tell he isn’t ready to face the day yet; it’s going to be a long one. With a groan he nuzzles his head against his hands before relaxing again, a few more minutes would do him good. Maybe his headache would go away too.

It could be Gordon’s imagination, but was he being pushed along the floor? Letting his tired eyes slip open Gordon sees Bubby hunched over him, a stern expression on his face. Rubbing his eyes lazily Gordon lifts his head to look more closely, what is he up to?

“Huh? Bubby? What are you doing?” 

Bubby doesn’t answer however. With a surprising amount of strength he gives Gordon a shove, sending him toppling over the ledge of a ladder shaft. With a shocked yell, Gordon goes plummeting down. In the distance he hears Bubby yell, “Rise and shine!”

Gordon scrambles to save himself and luckily manages to grab onto the ladder. His arms strain under the combined weight of his body and HEV suit, his hands starting to slip. In a panic he flails his feet, but manages to get them onto the ladder in the last second. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, he yells at Bubby, “WOAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME MAN??!” Coming from above, Bubby descends the ladder and when he’s close enough he has the audacity to stomp on Gordon’s shoulder. “I was trying to get you to progress so we can go the hell home!” Still in shock Gordon sputters at him, “You could wake me up like a human!”

Bubby only stomps on his shoulder again. Gordon climbs down the ladder; he gets the point but is still brimming with anger and confusion. He should expect this type of shit but he never does. To be fair, who expects to be pushed down a thirty foot drop?!

When Gordon finally arrives at the bottom of the ladder his legs are shaking, adrenaline starting to drain from his body. Unbothered by the near murder attempt, Dr. Coomer and Tommy sit waiting for the two of them. Dr. Coomer greets Gordon in his typical cheerful manner. “Good morning Doctor Freeman! I see operation ‘Roll You Down the Ladder like a Barrel’ was a complete failure!”

Despite everything Gordon lets out a chuckle. “It was a total failure, and I don’t approve! Let’s keep it kosher and like, less hostile! Were you trying to kill me?” Bubby gives Dr. Coomer a glance, looking for an answer. Only receiving a pleasant smile in return he turns to Gordon with an awkward expression. “… No.” Gordon rolls his eyes at the older man, too done with the situation to care anymore. He already knew Bubby had issues, this isn’t new.

Ignoring Bubby he turns to Dr. Coomer instead. “So what’s your estimate? How long before we reach the Lambda labs?” Coomer goes off on a spiel, reflecting his question from several perspectives. Something moves in Gordon’s periphery vision in the middle of Dr. Coomer’s tirade, catching his eyes momentarily. It’s Benrey; they’ve returned. Instead of joining the group proper they’re climbing onto a nearby dumpster, moving just a bit awkwardly. Not thinking too hard on it Gordon waves at the guard lazily as he greets them, “Hey Benrey.” before turning back to Dr. Coomer to listen to the man’s rant.

It takes a second before Gordon does a double take, thinking that his eyes are deceiving him. Benrey is wearing their bullet-vest and helmet, but that’s the only thing normal about their appearance. Their shirt is still untucked and wrinkled from last night, pants stained with suspicious looking fluids. Even more prominent is their neck, it’s covered in dark purple bruises that their collar struggles to hide.

With his heart firmly lodged in his throat Gordon is about to confront the guard but Tommy beats him to it. Stumbling up from the floor Tommy rushes over to Benrey “W-What happened Benrey?” he touches the front of their vest softly as he turns their head. “Did you-” To Gordon’s horror it seems Tommy realizes what he’s looking at because he goes silent. He gives Benrey a shocked look, mouth hanging open in surprise. Benrey sends a smug look right back at Tommy, gloating silently about their accomplishments.

Tommy levels a disappointed look at Gordon as he turns to him. The sheer weight of the judging gaze has Gordon wilting. “M-Mister Freeman I don’t think this is a-according to standard procedure. Y-you should apologize.” A flush rises on Gordon’s visage as he hurries to defend himself. “W-What?! Why do you assume I did something man?! As far as you are aware that could’ve been done by a fucking headcrab or something! You don’t know where Benrey’s been!”

That seems to hit a nerve with Tommy because his brows furrow. He almost sounds angry as he argues back. “You think I- You think I don’t know what h-hickeys look like Mister Freeman? That I don’t recognize the smell of cu- Of copulation?! I have a husband of nine years you know. You c-could be considered a virgin compared to me!”

Gordon sputters like a broken engine, too worked up to form full sentences. He’d been caught. Behind him Bubby makes a choked noise before breaking out into full blown laughter. Coomer joins in a second later with his warm, less malicious laughter. Lifting his hands placatingly Gordon prepares to backpedal and apologize, but in the end he doesn’t get the chance.

Benrey grabs Tommy’s hand, patting it awkwardly. “Yo it’s okay bro, we’re chilling.” To Gordon’s relief Tommy takes his crushing gaze off him to focus back on Benrey. They whisper intensely between themselves, hushed voices not reaching far enough for Gordon to pick up the words. Tommy seems concerned, contrasting Benrey’s detached enthusiasm. Something Benrey says sends Tommy reeling, the only thing keeping him standing is a death grip on the ledge of the dumpster as his face lights up in a blush.

Gordon turns away then, trying not to imagine what they’re saying. He doesn’t want to know the details; it’s only going to be detrimental for his mental stability. He can’t even imagine what Benrey could come up with to produce such a reaction out of Tommy. To his side Dr. Coomer beckons expectantly at Bubby who groans and hands him a few dollars. Dr. Coomer then walks over to Gordon, patting him on the back. “Young love is beautiful Gordon, you won me five dollars!”

Before Gordon can respond Bubby cuts in, mumbling irritably.

“Yeah fucker couldn’t even keep it in his pants and now I’m the one who gets punished for it.” Not believing his ears Gordon matches Bubby’s annoyance with equal amounts of anger as he shoots back. “You didn’t need to accept a bet about my sex life to begin with man! What is wrong with you people!?” Clicking his tongue disapprovingly Dr. Coomer reprimands the younger scientist “Now Gordon, what isn’t a bet if not whether your coworker gets to fuck good and hard? You see in my day-“

Gordon interrupts Dr. Coomer’s spiel with a groan, turning to them as he’s massaging his temples ruefully. He’s too tired to deal with a lecture right now. “RIGHT, right. Dr. Coomer, I appreciate it but I genuinely don’t want to know. It doesn’t matter okay? What’s done is done. I forgive you or whatever. Can we just get going?”

Bubby grumbles an exasperated “Finally.” before setting off towards what looks like a train car on the other side of the room. Dr. Coomer pats gordon on the back supportively one last time before tagging along with Bubby, happy as ever. Gordon’s never going to understand how Dr. Coomer shifts his focus so fast; it’s almost eerie, as if someone had skipped his dialogue in a game. He wishes he could be that easy going. Gordon watches as they fiddle with levers and buttons, checking if the train’s still in working condition.

Good, at least they’re off his back. Maybe this whole debacle can be over soon. Looking back to the others Gordon sees Tommy approaching him with a small blush and a weird expression on his face. Gordon feels remnant nervousness wash over him as he stands up straighter. Oh no. What had they talked about? How much detail had Benrey gone into? Was he in trouble?!

Seeing Gordon’s anxious expression Tommy waves at him placatingly.

“It’s o-okay Mister Freeman. I’m sorry, I was mean. I was just w-worried…” Tommy leans in closer to Gordon as he whispers the next part “Please be nice to Benrey. They have feelings t-too you know?” With that Tommy pushes a soda can into Gordon’s hand before heading to join the other older scientists.

Watching Tommy’s retreating form he considers that piece of information. Gordon isn’t sure what Tommy wants him to take out of that, it’s a pretty ominous thing to say. He knows that on a fundamental level Benrey had feelings, but is there more to that? Standing dumbfounded Gordon opens his soda, swirling it around thoughtfully. Honestly he’s feeling very out of his element right now, does Tommy know something that Gordon doesn’t? He takes a tentative sip and is pleasantly surprised when its cherry flavor, one of his favorites.

He should talk to Benrey though, right? Tommy would probably want him to do that? On closer inspection it seems like the way to go. Maybe he can get some answers out of them instead of Tommy, who had been unhelpfully vague. He shoots a nervous glance in Benrey’s direction, he’d just have to figure out how to approach them. His heart stutters when he makes accidental eye contact with the guard. Benrey is looking at him intently; practically beckoning him over.

That’s unsettling. But okay, play it cool Gordon, you can do this.

Ambling up to the dumpster Gordon gets up close to the guard; their eyes meet again as Benrey stares back at him curiously. Clearing his throat Gordon speaks up, his tone dry as he asks “Are you happy with yourself?” With a small cheeky smile Benrey nods at him, sharp teeth glinting behind their lips as they answer. “Yeah. This goes in the cringe compilation bro.” Not surprised at all by that answer Gordon lets out a sigh. “You could’ve at least cleaned up, you’re still sticky. That can’t be comfortable.” Reaching out a hand he offers his soda to Benrey who stares at it. “Here, drink something.” 

They give him a questioning look as they fish the can out of Gordon’s grip. “Thanks, you can’t bribe me doe. You don’t clean up evidence Feetman. It’s against policy.” Taking a tentative sip Benrey lets their foot swing out, hooking it behind Gordon’s knee suggestively. Their smile turns smug as Gordon’s face goes red. Ignoring the shiver that runs down his spine Gordon turns to the others. He isn’t gonna budge on this, Benrey should wash up. “Hey I found a bathroom earlier, can we stop for a while so Benrey can clean up?”

Leaning against the side of the train Coomer answers him in a matter-of-fact voice. “Gordon, we have been dragging your sleeping body for three hours! We’d have to go all the way back.” Bubby chimes in angrily at that. “And we’re not going back! Benrey can handle some cum up their ass, we all can. They’re not special.” words practically dripping with venom. Continuing like Bubby hadn’t even interrupted Dr. Coomer concedes “Gordon, you’ll just have to wash Benrey after we leave.”

“So you’re just gonna have them walk around being uncomfortable?!” Gordon asks incredulously. He won’t have Benrey walking around looking like a life-like sex doll someone forgot to wash. Not happening. Tommy opens his mouth to say something but Bubby interrupts him. “Gordon. I want. To go. Home. I don’t care!” Bubby shoots back forcefully. “Now hurry up before we leave you two here.”

Gordon heaves a massive sigh as he turns back to Benrey, but they’re not sitting on the dumpster anymore. He feels something tug at his ponytail and whips around to see Benrey strutting off towards the train car, Gordon’s drink still in hand. “Come now Cringeman. Let’s go.” Carefully they take a seat on the raised compartment in the back, taking another sip before beckoning Gordon over. Sensing that he’s been down voted Gordon makes his way onto the train. “Alright whatever man, but when we find somewhere to wash up you’re not getting out of it.” he asserts himself. He’s ready to just get going at this point, too done with their shit. 

Benrey takes a sassy sip of Gordon’s drink. “Like you’re one to talk Cringeman.” They point to his face with a smirk. Confused by that Gordon goes to touch where Benrey points, feeling something gooey on his face. Gordon’s mind flickers back to the hazy memory of him rubbing his nose bridge last night. No way, had he really missed that? He tries to wipe it off discreetly in the hope that the others wouldn’t notice but of course nothing goes right for Gordon. “Oh my Gordon! You’re a nasty little cum boy, aren’t you!” Dr. Coomer busts out in a jovial tone. “You have Benrey’s juicy gamer nut on your face!”

That has Benrey bursting into maniacal laughter. Hadn’t they been sitting securely then they might’ve toppled off the train car with how hard the laughter is wracking their body. Gordon feels his entire face heat up again, when would the embarrassment stop? Wiping furiously at his face Gordon steps off the train, smearing the cum on the tunnel’s wall to get it off his gloves.

“Eugh!? Gordon that’s disgusting! First you tell us your suit jacks you off and now this?! Have some decency!” Bubby berates him, turning to give him an irritated look. “You don’t get to fucking tell me that! You were just talking about how Benrey has cum up their ass and you couldn’t find any fucking issue with that!” Gordon shoots back. Bubby really has the audacity to say that to him?!

Bubby scoffs, “You were the one who put it there! I have nothing to do with that, I’m just stating facts!” Gesturing aggressively in Bubby’s direction Gordon yells back, “Yeah I did, but you didn’t need to fucking comment on it!” Tommy chimes in then, mortified on Benrey’s behalf. “Mister Freeman, that’s very i-inappropriate.” Dr. Coomer nods solemnly at Tommy’s statement. “Indeed, you’re a lewd boy Gordon.”

Massaging his temples Gordon waves them off dismissively, not willing to deal with this headache any longer. “Fucking whatever! Okay I get it! You’re all gonna gang up on me like usual. Let’s just fucking go-” Gordon makes to step onto the train again but it jerks forward. He almost topples down on his face but manages to regain his footing, stepping down onto the tracks safely.

Waving Gordon calls out to the team as he jogs after the train. “Hey what the fuck!? Get back here! I need to get on before you start driving man!” Bubby cackles maliciously, letting out a sardonic “Wops!” The train car rattles to a screeching halt before it starts reversing, coming towards him at a steady pace. Stopping in his tracks Gordon stars backpedaling as it’s now threatening to drive him over. “No. NO! We’re not doing this again!” He had already been hit with a train once and he isn’t enthusiastic to try it again.

The train only moves closer and closer so Gordon calls out again “Hang on let me-” Gordon makes to step out of the tracks but has to abort the movement to jump backwards instead. The train almost hits him but luckily he’s fast enough to get away. “Wait! Careful!” The train stops then to Gordon’s relief, allowing him to climb off the track. “What the fuck is wrong with you Bubby!” Gordon demands as he steps onto the train car. Bubby only gives a nonchalant shrug, “Sorry I’m not familiar with this model.” he says, words dripping with sarcasm.

“That’s a load of bullshit! There’s only two options, forward and backwards! That’s not-“ Gordon’s angry rant is interrupted by the train jerking into motion again, it rolls further backwards before stopping again. He grips tightly onto the railing to steady himself, not trusting his balance to save him. He’s just about to continue chewing Bubby out when Benrey speaks up. “We’re going home!”

Something about the tone or how out of the blue Benrey says it has Gordon chuckling. Thrown off his loop he agrees with them, “Yeah I guess we are.” Dr. Coomer pipes up “Gordon, it’s only fair to warn you, I have zero experience conducting trains. However, if everything goes alright we’ll arrive at the Lambda lab in half an hour.”

“Yeah! A-and since we’ve eliminated the entire United States Military i-it should be fine!” Tommy agrees with a cheerful tone. “Yeah? That’s great news, I hope you’re right. I can’t wait to get out of here finally.” Gordon says as he runs a hand over his hair, relieved to hear some good news. What had he been doing now again?

Coomer smiles at him warmly before turning to Bubby. “Come now, what are we waiting for? Let’s get this show on the road! Would you do me the honor of getting us going dear Bubby?” Bubby nods at the other scientist haltingly, looking suspiciously flustered. Weird… Bubby presses the forward button and then they’re on their way, going at a nice and slow pace.

Everything goes well as they putter along on the rails, moving peacefully through the underbelly of Black Mesa. Bubby and Dr. Coomer seem almost domestic as they discuss where to switch rails, leading them through the tunnels methodically. He hadn’t really noticed it before with all the chaos but they seem very comfortable with each other. Maybe they knew each other before the resonance cascade, Gordon hadn’t really thought that far.

Gordon’s feeling surprisingly optimistic; maybe they would get out of here. They would work together from now on even if they were a group of sadistic misfits. Everything could work out and he would go home and not orphan his child. He’d get to play Mario Kart with Joshua once he gets old enough to hold a controller and he could teach him to swim. See him off to school for the first time-

Something nudges him in the shoulder then; he looks over to see Benrey offering his soda back to him. “Thanks bro, pretty epic of you.” Gordon had forgotten about the soda to be honest but gives Benrey a small nod of acknowledgement regardless. He takes the offered can back to find that there’s still some left. They had left some for him? Gordon would regret to admit that that’s pretty sweet of them, by Benrey standards anyway. Were they being nicer to him now? Benrey hadn’t harassed him so far; maybe they had a change of heart. He’d expect them to drink it all, give him an empty can and then laugh in his face. Taking a deep swig he swallows the last of the sweet soda, before tossing the can down onto the rails behind them. Black Mesa would never open again anyway, littering wouldn’t make a difference.

Over the faint rumbling of the train’s wheels he registers that Bubby’s raising his voice, saying something along the lines of “Don’t touch that button.” Idly tuning into the conversation Gordon hears Coomer ask “This button?” Bubby confirms that yes, that was the button, and Coomer shouldn’t press it. Bubby barely gets to finish his sentence before the train gives a sudden lurch. The four of them, not counting Benrey, give a surprised shout as the train quickly accelerates to a throttling speed, sending them shooting along the rails. Tommy almost goes flying but Gordon manages to grab onto him at the last second to reel him in.

Stabilizing Tommy on the train Gordon shouts to the older scientists “Woah! Why are we going so fucking fast?! Slow the train down!” his voice barely heard over the rattling of the train car. Bubby tries to press the button again to no avail. “This motherfucker is stuck!” Bubby shouts back as he bangs on the button a few times for good measure. The team clings to the train’s railings as it shoots around a corner, almost sending them flying off with how strong the centripetal force is.

“Fucking pull the breaks then-“ Gordon cuts himself off as he sees that the tunnel up ahead is boarded up with thick planks of wood. What’s worse is the soldiers stationed right beside the track, waiting to detonate an explosive charge they had planted on the rail. Making a split second decision Gordon wraps an arm around Benrey tightly and pulls Tommy in closer to him. In a panic he shouts “Hold on tightly! It’s gonna get bumpy-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence before an ear shattering explosion goes off.

The train lurches violently as it derails. They go careening right into the base the soldiers had set up. They mow down anyone too slow to move out of the way, their feeble bodies not standing a chance against the ton of metal being hurled at them. The train wheels screech as they grind against the ground, sparks flying every which way. With a terrible crash the train collides with a wall, bursting it like it had been made of paper.

Suddenly the scientists are flying through the air, collision flinging them out through the hole in the fractured wall. In a panic Gordon looks down to see that the tall room had been flooded, there’s water waiting for them. It looks deep enough to make their landing survivable. Tommy pushes away from him to get into position and Gordon lets him go, they don’t want to fall on each other.

Gordon tries to do the same for Benrey but they’re clinging to him like their life depends on it, knuckles white with the strength of their grip. For a second he debates prying them off of him but then changes his mind. It’s too late; they’ll have to breach the water together. Gordon wraps his arm tighter around their torso, pulling their head against him with his other arm. He clamps their legs shut with his own and stretches them both into a standing streamline position. This is gonna hurt like a bitch.

They plunge into the water at high speeds, water spraying everywhere. The liquid envelops them wholly, rapidly slowing their descent as they shoot through its volume like a bullet. Gordon holds back a scream as a pang of pain shoots through his legs as they absorb the majority of the force.

Once they’ve slowed enough Gordon lets his legs and arms fan out, struggling to reach the surface. The HEV suit is heavy, dragging him downwards as he gets shorter on air by the second. Feeling panic rising he struggles harder but to no avail, only sinking deeper. Then through the water he hears the suit announce, “Swimming: Detected. Engaging: Float Module… Float Module: Activated.” Suddenly the suit isn’t dragging him down anymore, a pair of fins fold out of the boots a second later. Feeling almost weightless Gordon starts propelling himself upwards with powerful strokes.

When he finally reaches the surface he takes a frantic gulp of air, lungs burning from the strain of asphyxiation. Looking around he sees Tommy has made it up onto solid ground and is helping Dr. Coomer climb out of the water. To their side Bubby clambers up the ledge on all fours, coughing and shaking himself like a wet dog.

Seeing that the others are okay Gordon looks around. Where’s Benrey? They hadn’t breached with him? Ducking back under the water he finds Benrey lying close to the bottom. Their long black hair forms a halo around their head; their eyes are open as their body floats weightlessly. It’s a deceivingly peaceful picture, almost graceful. Why are they just lying there? Gordon had the impression that they need air, had he been mistaken? They lock eyes then and Gordon feels a strange sensation spread through his body. They’re scared?

He dives down, swimming as fast as he can to reach them. Benrey makes an effort to swim towards him but doesn’t manage much more than rotating themself in the water. Coming close Benrey grasps onto his shoulders weakly as Gordon gets a good hold of their upper arms. Gordon plants both his feet against the ground as he pushes off hard, propelling them back towards the surface.

When they finally breach the surface he lifts Benrey’s head up over the water as well as he can to let them breathe. To his horror Benrey only stares at him wide eyed as water pools out of their mouth. Letting go of one of their arms Gordon swims towards the rest of the team, dragging Benrey alongside him. Gordon’s muscles burn with exhaustion, but moving in the water is like breathing to him so he powers through.

With the last of his strength he propels Benrey out of the water. They hit the floor with a wet slap of flesh and Tommy is on them within the next second. He drags them further onto land, trying to see if they’re alright. Noticing that they aren’t breathing right Tommy thumps them hard on the back a few times. That seems to get the floodgates open because they start hacking and sputtering, expelling the water from their lungs.

Half submerged in the water Gordon watches with relief as they heave violently. They’re okay.

Idling Gordon can’t help but let his thoughts wander, too exhausted to focus. Benrey kind of looks like that one girl from that horror movie. The Ring? Their long black hair drapes their face like a wet curtain as they’re hunched over the floor. He chuckles at the mental image of Benrey crawling through his monitor, spewing gamer slang like a broken faucet. He’d have to rewatch that movie sometime.  
Dr. Coomer and Bubby come up to him then, extending their arms to pull him up. Accepting the help graciously Gordon lets them tug him up onto the ground where he too lays down, taking deep breaths he listens to Benrey’s coughing.

As Benrey’s troubled breathing evens out Dr. Coomer leans into his field of view, grabbing Gordon’s attention. “Great swimming Gordon! Your form is immaculate!” Gordon smiles a little at that “Thanks Dr. Coomer. I was a swimmer in high school actually, got paid tuition for university.” Feeling water blocking his inner ear Gordon thumps his palm against his ear a few times, hoping to dislodge the block. It was making it hard to hear.

“That’s so cool Mister Freeman, I wish I was that good at s-swimming.” Tommy pipes up, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Did you c-compete too?” Gordon nods slightly “Yeah it was part of the deal. I compete for the university and they pay my tuition.” Tommy taps his chin thoughtfully as he nods in acknowledgment.

Quiet descends on them then, words seeming to run out.

Sitting up Gordon glances back at Benrey. “Benrey can’t swim?” he asks, turning to Tommy. Tommy shuffles in place awkwardly, “No they n-never learnt, though I offered to teach them. I helped them before, but you didn’t notice I suppose.” he answers quietly. Wringing his hands he continues, “They can recover from bullets and o-other flesh wounds easily but they… They aren’t indestructible Mister Freeman.”

Gordon contemplates that for a while, that makes sense he supposes. In theory nothing but mass itself should be indestructible. Benrey always seemed unbothered by bodily harm, but that doesn’t render them immune to death. Gordon doesn’t know what Benrey is, and though it might seem awful, it makes Gordon feel better to know they aren’t some immortal godly being. They may be alien but this makes them seem more human.

Gordon shuffles closer to Benrey’s prone body then, stroking a hand along their hunched back. “Hey, how’s it going man? You doing alright?” he asks gently. Benrey makes a muffled noise before turning to face Gordon, hair clinging to their pallid skin. They make eye contact for only a second before letting their eyes drift away again. “I’m fine, just had to regenerate my mana bro. Don’t be cringe.” Gordon’s kneejerk reaction is to be irritated at Benrey’s nonchalance but something stops him. An intuitive feeling tells him that Benrey’s embarrassed. Since when has he been able to tell what Benrey’s feeling? What did they have to be embarrassed about?

Gordon lets out an awkward laugh as he fumbles to make sense of things. He scans their face to try and decipher what they’re thinking but is distracted as he notices something else instead. “Hey you dropped your helmet.“ Looking around he scans their surroundings for the piece of armor. Gordon’s just about to slide down into the water again to search when a hand on his arm stops him.

Benrey retracts their hand with a jerky motion as Gordon turns back to them, hiding it in-between the ground and their torso. “It dun matter bro, I- I’ll loot the next guard we find. No problems.” their voice monotone. As if on second thought they hide their face against the ground again, hair falling down to shield their face. Curiously Gordon tries to analyse what he can see of their face, trying to figure out what they’re feeling. When he isn’t able to discern anything in particular he answers, “If you say so…”

Not really knowing how to continue Gordon reaches a hand out. He pushes their hair out of the way, securing it behind their pointed ear. That makes Benrey turn back to him slightly, confounded by Gordon’s uncharacteristic behavior. Gordon swipes his thumb across their cheek a few times, rubbing the last of yesterday’s dirt off Benrey’s face. With the added moisture the stain comes off easily, leaving Benrey’s pale skin somewhat clean again. Idly he thinks that Benrey’s skin seems really soft; it glides easily underneath his touch.

Satisfied with his cleaning effort Gordon states, “There, now you’re clean.” Without further ado Gordon rolls his shoulders as he stands up and turns to the others. “Okay guys, let’s keep moving. We have a long day ahead of us.” Gordon addresses them. With Gordon distracted Benrey’s hand darts up to touch their face. They brush their fingers across where Gordon had just touched.

Gordon receives weird looks but no comments. The three other scientists start looking around the room, discussing quietly between themselves. When Gordon turns back to Benrey they’re sitting up and looking away into the distance with disinterest, arms folded in front of them. They take his hand when he offers it however, letting Gordon pull them up to their feet.

Clearing his throat Bubby claims the group’s attention. He looks around the room with a searching expression. “I think this is the old marine research lab, if I remember correctly we need to make it over there.” He points towards the other side of the room. They can see the beginning of a staircase there, one that could hopefully lead them back up to a train rail. “Alright, how do we do that then? I don’t think we can reach the ledge from the water…” Gordon tapers off, trying to think of a solution. Shortly Bubby seems to come up with an idea. Without saying anything he jumps back into the water, disappearing under the surface.

It only takes a few minutes and a few floating barrels to turn an upside down cage into a bridge. When Bubby resurfaces he cheers “I got it!” Dr. Coomer runs over to the dripping wet Bubby and envelops him in a firm hug. “Great work Bubby!” Tommy claps excitedly, “Y-yeah it’s like a puzzle, and you solved it!” Feeling the infectious energy Gordon joins in the cheer too “Hell yeah Bubby! Damn, you took care of that in half a second! Designated puzzle god.” Bubby puffs up proudly, basking in the praise. “Thank you, I’m very intelligent.” Dr. Coomer nods happily before turning to Gordon, still holding onto the other man. “I heard he graduated seven times!” He pats Bubby on the chest proudly.

“Oh yeah? That’s a lot of degrees.” Gordon lets out a chuckle as he starts making his way across the makeshift bridge. “Come now let’s get going.” The others follow him as he leads the way up a badly lit staircase. Benrey moves like his shadow as they ascend, walking close enough behind him to step on his soles. The group runs into a few headcrab zombies as they climb the steps. With minor effort they deal with the threat but not without some arguments of course. They’re getting good at neutralizing enemies, though they aren’t the stealthiest bunch. At the very top of the staircase they find a first aid station. “Hey, we have a first aid station up here!” Gordon calls out to the others as they come up behind him. “Does anyone need-“ Bubby forcibly pushes his way past Gordon, running up to the station. “I’m injured, I go first!” Rolling his eyes Gordon shrugs at the older man, “Alright, deal with that then. We’ll wait.”

As they wait for Bubby to finish patching himself up Gordon shivers. He feels a hand trail gently across his lower back. Looking over his left shoulder he sees Benrey standing close. They lock eyes with him, expression unreadable. As Gordon to ask what Benrey wants his eye catches something in his periphery vision. A small roundish object clatters along the floor, bouncing against the wall. Before his brain has the chance to evaluate the object Gordon shoves Benrey in behind him. His heart stutters in his chest for a second before it clicks, that’s a soda can. Letting out a shaky breath Gordon mumbles to himself, “I have PTSD, I’m developing PTSD as we speak…”

Gordon looks at Tommy with a bitten together expression. “Can we not throw random things we find around the room? I thought that was a grenade. I would prefer not having a heart attack before the age of thirty.” Tommy smiles sheepishly back at Gordon in apology, rendering Gordon unable to be mad at him. Bubby glances at the can before going off on Tommy “You’ve been holding out on us! You had another soda!” In a daze Gordon watches as Tommy defends himself against Bubby’s accusations, still a little shaken from the grenade scare. 

Then he feels hands grab onto his waist, a weight pressing lightly against his back. Realizing he has Benrey squished against the wall he hurriedly moves out of the way. Gordon turns to them with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to manhandle you man.” Benrey looks at him with an inconspicuous expression, hands still raised by their sides. They click their tongue, “Gordon Meanman back at it again. Pinning gamers against walls. Kinda sus.” They shift their arms to fold in front of them defiantly. “What, you gonna pinch my ass too?”

Gordon blinks once, twice before managing an answer. “You’re fucking with me. Why would I pinch your ass??” Dr. Coomer chimes in cheerfully at that, as if stating the obvious. “Because you’re a nasty man Gordon.” Gordon turns towards Dr. Coomer with an irritated look but the doctor only raises his hands placatingly at the younger man, successfully pacifying him. Gordon turns to find Benrey has slipped away; again. The only sign of them is the dark spot their wet clothes had left on the concrete wall. Bubby starts up a rant about what a deviant he is but Gordon can’t be bothered to listen. He sets off down the connecting corridor at a fast march. He has more important things to do.

Turning a corner he finds Benrey leaning casually against the wall, watching Gordon as he approaches. A smirk plays on Benrey’s lips as they twirl a strand of wet hair around their pointer finger. “Oooh here he comes, the alpha gamer. Gonna pinch my ass. Look out ahaa~“ Benrey lets their forked tongue loll out of their mouth as they make a raunchy expression that has Gordon going red. Leaning into their personal space Gordon grabs the infuriating appendage, giving it a little tug to show his displeasure. “Fucking stop that, you look like an amateur pornstar. Go back to being expressionless please.” Benrey’s smug smile only grows as he slurs out words around his captured tongue. “I thot you liketh me slutthy thoe, begging for yo gamer schmeat.” 

Gordon doesn’t get to answer before three sets of feet come running down the corridor towards them. “No fucking! NO FUCKING! Absolutely fucking not!” Bubby’s angry voice has the two of them jumping in surprise. “You put that dick back in your suit fucker!” Gordon lets go of Benrey’s tongue as he backs off to scowl at the older man. Dr. Coomer huffs for breath as the three stop. “Gordon now is not the time. You‘ll have to fuck Benrey good and hard after we leave.” Tommy nods along to the others earnestly, trying to look stern.

Gordon points at Benrey accusingly. “They started it! Why are you guys looking at me?!” Before he gets an answer Gordon changes his mind, speaking up again. “No I have learnt my fucking lesson, you guys don’t listen! Let’s just go!” With that Gordon marches away from the group. Letting out a cackle Benrey follows right behind him, kicking at the back of Gordon’s boots every now and again just to be annoying.

Gordon doesn’t make it far however as he’s forced to stop. The sudden halt makes Benrey bump into him. “Yo kinda cringe, don’t stop bro.” Benrey ambles up beside Gordon to see what’s the big deal. They’re standing at the cusp of another tall drop, water awaiting them at the bottom. The rest of the walkway they’re standing on had collapsed, making it impossible to continue this way unless you jumped. In short order the rest of the team comes up to the ledge too. Bubby hums thoughtfully as he scratches the back of his neck. After a while he snaps his fingers, “I remember now, this was the wrong staircase. That’s the one that leads out.” He points to the doorway submerged under the water, all the way at the bottom.

Gordon hears Benrey mutter under their breath. “Can’t fucking believe this…” they hiss, sounding surprisingly heated. Feeling a little malicious Gordon turns to Benrey and pokes them in their side, making them jolt in surprise at the touch. “Looks like you’ll need someone big and strong to help you again buddy.” Benrey stares at him with what Gordon thinks is disbelief, or shock? It takes a few seconds of processing before Benrey puffs up, rising up to the challenge. “Yeah, someone nice.” Benrey states curtly. Leaving Gordon’s side, Benrey strides up to Tommy. Giving Gordon an impish look Benrey makes a show of hiding behind his arm. “Tommy’s my best friend, way nicer than you Feetman.” Gordon only shrugs back at them smugly. “Fine, if that’s what you want. Doesn’t matter to me.”

Tommy glances between the two apprehensively, not thrilled about being dragged into the argument. “Benrey I d-don’t swim as well as Mister Freeman, you really should go with h-him.” Putting a hand on their back Tommy pushes Benrey out from behind him. Benrey pouts up at Tommy “I don’t wanna doe… I dun like him bro. He’s mean.” Tommy gives Benrey a tightlipped frown, pushing them further towards Gordon. “D-Don’t lie…” Benrey doesn’t answer, only digging their heels into the ground. Sighing heavily Tommy opts for plucking Benrey off the ground, letting their feet dangle under them. “Stop being a brat Benrey.” Benrey’s pout deepens comically, like they had eaten a particularly sour lemon. Bubby snorts before butting in. “Get the twink Gordon. I want to go home but at this rate it will take forever to reach the Lambda Lab.”

Laughing at Benrey’s theatrics and Bubby’s cheeky comment Gordon meets Tommy half way. “Okay, I’ll take Benrey. Come here.” He wraps an arm around Benrey’s thighs and the other around their lower back before lifting up. Benrey scrambles to grab onto Gordon’s shoulders, almost losing their balance. Dr. Coomer and Bubby are the first to go, jumping down into the water and resurfacing without issue. Tommy follows them shortly, yelling “Cannonball!” as he jumps. He gets a thumbs up from Dr. Coomer as the older man compliments the size of his wave.

Grinning up at Benrey Gordon ambles towards the edge as he ignores them staring holes in his skull. Though Benrey’s face is flustered and pupils blown wide, they still manage to radiate defiance. “You’re cringe Feetman. Gonna lose subscriber.” He stops when the fronts of Gordon’s boots touch the edge. “I don’t have subscribers, man. I don’t know why you think that would work.”

Benrey taps their claws along his shoulder armor, probably thinking hard to hurt Gordon’s ego. It’s fascinating to watch them and imagine what thoughts could be rattling around in there. Benrey’s thought process is like a Call of Duty Mystery Box, you can get the best gun in the game but most of the time you’re dealt a dual-colored watergun that shoots grapes.

After a solid half minute Benrey finally speaks up, not sounding quite as sure about themself this time around. “You probably haven’t even played Hello Kitty Roller Rescue for the Play Station 2…” Patting their thigh Gordon smirks at them. “I have actually, my cousin used to play it a lot.” Benrey makes a face before averting their gaze. “That’s kinda hot bro, not gonna lie.” Benrey mumbles. Gordon blinks at them. “Wow is that actually a thing that turns you on? That I played your really obscure childhood game?” They can’t be serious right now.

Benrey’s still not looking at Gordon when they answer. “I dunno bro, kinda?” If Gordon’s eyes aren’t fooling him then they are actually blushing now. “You have some issues man, but you’re weirdly cute. Have you ever heard that?” Benrey purses their lips at that, caught between being offended and flattered. They look so conflicted that Gordon can’t help but laugh “Ah it doesn’t matter; you’re not getting out of this regardless. Hold on tight!” Gordon leaps off the edge without further warning, feeling Benrey going stiff in his arms. A low pitched string of yellow to orange sweet voice marks their descent before the water engulfs them.

When they breach the surface, Benrey is draped over Gordon’s shoulder. Gordon sucks air into his lungs sharply, swiping some loose strands of hair out of his face. That had gone pretty well. Gordon pats Benrey on the back. “Hey. We’re up now.” Noticing that Benrey’s considerably less lively than before Gordon tries to shake them. A glob of warm liquid drips down his neck as Benrey stays unresponsive. In disbelief Gordon tilts their head back to get a better look. He’s going to be pretty mad if getting dunked in water twice is what ended up killing the little slut.

Thankfully Benrey is conscious; they seem fine even. Their stare is intense as they lock eyes with Gordon, slit pupils thinner than Gordon remembers seeing before. A semi-transparent orange liquid drips out of their mouth as they stare him down. Quickly putting two and two together Gordon figures out what that warm liquid had been. “Why are you drooling on me?” More spit runs out of Benrey’s mouth as they blow a raspberry, droplets spraying Gordon’s face.

With a disgusted noise Gordon plants a hand over their mouth. Benrey’s muffled cackle says it all, he had been tricked. “Right, I get it. You’re acting like a first-grader.” Gordon wipes the spit off their face, that’s less that can go on him. Next Gordon dunks his head underwater, relishing the feeling of Benrey straining against him to keep their head above water.

Coming up again Gordon hears Bubby yell for them to follow. “Hey come now! There’s some long stretches we need to dive so you better hurry the fuck up!” Once they’ve regrouped the team starts their trek through the flooded hallways, finding pockets of air as is needed. After a particularly long dive Dr. Coomer is the only one breathing fine. “It’s good we have our Black Mesa Power Lungs gentlemen!” The four of them look at the old scientist weird before Bubby informs him that they don’t have power lungs. Swimming on the five of them squeeze through collapsed hallways, it proves a tight fit for two people but they manage.

It’s a long time before they finally stumble onto dry land at the end of a hallway, no more water in sight. They take a short break before continuing down the hallway. To their distress they shortly find more water, this time with a shark in it, an alien shark to be specific. Luckily they are able to find a scientist that tips them off about a tranquilizer gun they can use; they just have to retrieve it from the shark cage…

“Were the fuck is the shark cage?!” Bubby asks as they’re balancing on the cage arm. Gordon gestures irritably “Where’s the shark cage? Oh I don’t know Bubby, but maybe that scientist you shot did!” “Maybe the cage is in the shark.” Dr. Coomer adds solemnly. Tommy gives Coomer a questioning look. “Uh, I d-don’t think so, why would they keep a g- a tranquilizer in the shark?” Rolling his eyes Bubby tsk’s at Gordon “He was trying to lure you into a trap and I took care of the fucker. You should be grateful.”

Sighing Gordon gives up on arguing with Bubby. “You figure out where the tranquilizer is then.” Bubby crosses his arms. “I will, once I get down from here. I am terrified of heights. Now let me go back.” Bubby comes at Gordon then, crowding him to try and get past. “Hey! Fucking hold up man! It’s too tight you can’t go past.” Gordon warns him. “Why did you even come out here to begin with?!” Bubby grabs onto the HEV suits front panel, shaking Gordon as if that would knock some sense into him. “I don’t know!” he yells back with panic in his voice. Bubby tries to move Gordon out of the way but loses his balance instead, dragging Gordon with him. They go plunging into the water in the least graceful way possible, Gordon almost landing on top of Bubby.

The alien is on them a second later; Gordon barely manages to dodge a swipe from its clawed arm as it swims by. It tries to chase Bubby down but Dr. Coomer comes shooting into the water, landing on his feet right on the sharks back. That must’ve hurt because that throws it off Bubby’s trail, taking off after Dr. Coomer instead. It’s a power struggle; Gordon and Coomer take turns distracting the shark as Tommy and Bubby search the bottom of the pool for the tranquilizer. Gordon has another close call as it almost catches him in the leg, its claw screeches along his leg armor as its swipe misses. Fearing the worst Gordon brings his arms up to block another swipe but then the shark goes limp, slowly starting to sink. Looking around Gordon sees Tommy wielding what looks like a crossbow, he’d found the tranquilizer! They resurface shortly after, hooting and hollering their victory.

“WOO TOMMY! You’re a real sharpshooter man!” Tommy turns to him with a smile, aiming the loaded crossbow right at Gordon’s face as he answers. “T-Thank you Mister Freeman!” Gordon raises a hand at Tommy. “Please don’t aim that at me man. Gordon doesn’t want to overdose on shark tranquilizer today, not any day in the foreseeable future either.” Tommy listens to him no problem, instead moving his aim to be trained on Bubby who doesn’t bat an eye.

Dr. Coomer slings an arm around Bubby, putting himself into Tommy’s crosshair as well. “Great work! This shark gets to regret the day it fucked with the science team!” Smiling at Gordon he continues, sounding incredibly happy. “Gordon I smell like sewage!” Bubby is quick to escape Coomer’s hold after that, sprinting off to climb out of the water. Gordon laughs hard at Bubby’s obvious disgust. Coomer has a way of saying the most unexpected things. “I’m sure we all do! Maybe we can find some bathroom or something to wash off, we don’t want to catch- uh, sepsis?”

Tommy nods, crossbow bobbing in his hands at the movement. “Yeah! Maybe we’ll find some more soda too!” Gordon gives Tommy a look. “You know the caffeine isn’t good for you-“ Gordon cuts himself off when Tommy aims the tranquilizer at him again, quickly starting to backtrack. “Right, you can have your soda man. You’re an adult I’m sorry.” Tommy smiles at him pleasantly before swimming off towards the exit Bubby had found, Coomer following along shortly after.

Looking around Gordon realizes that they’re missing someone. “Hey where’s Benrey?” He looks up from where they had fallen down into the water to find Benrey hunched on their hands and knees on the cage arm. Realizing Gordon’s watching them they send a quick finger gun gesture at him before clamping their hand onto the steel beam again. “Yo, I’m vibing bro.” Gordon’s not so sure about that but decides not to comment on it.

“Well stop vibing, we gotta continue.” They don’t answer him, not moving an inch from their perch as they stare back at him. Realizing they’re probably nervous about the water Gordon reaches an arm out towards them. “Come, you can jump to me like you did from that ladder before. I’ll catch you.” Benrey gives him a pensive look, not entirely convinced. “You gotta catch me bro… No Weakman allowed.” Wiggling into a better position, Benrey braces themself, preparing to jump. Gordon can’t help but be reminded of that one video of a cat preparing to pounce, what a funky little cat that was.

The image is distracting enough that he doesn’t realize Benrey’s jumping right at him until it is too late. They land squarely on Gordon, dunking him forcibly underwater. Luckily for Benrey Gordon manages to recover before they both slip fully under the surface, pushing back up again. Unamused he wipes the rancid water off his face. “Benrey, you’re not supposed to aim at me man.” Benrey clicks their tongue at him, unimpressed by Gordon’s tone. “Shoulda maybe said that then, Gordo. Damn Weakman over here can’t even catch lil Benny. Shaking my head bro.”

Not bothering to answer Gordon swims them over to the others, hoisting Benrey up before climbing out himself. “Let’s go, hopefully we’re done with water. We’re going to be moving upwards from now on right?” Bubby nods at Gordon. “I believe we are finally done with water!” he announces proudly. The group moves through the winding corridors for a long while, only running into a few aliens on the way. It goes surprisingly smoothly but for one close call where a barnacle tries to eat Dr. Coomer. It had been expertly disguised as a rope according to the old scientist, which Gordon only rolls his eyes at.

...

After several hours of walking Gordon is lagging behind the others, too tired to keep up the pace. Gordon’s bones ache, he’d been drenched in cold grimy water for way too long. There’s a reason they say it’s recommended to wear the HEV helmet, the suit can only block out water for so long on its own. His shitty night’s sleep is finally catching up with him too, making him feel sluggish and irritable. Bubby had gotten on his case about how useless he was being some time ago. Gordon had fought back but he can’t help but agree, he was being pretty useless huh?

After that Coomer and Bubby had set off like two young bloodhounds, barreling through obstacles with terrifying efficiency. Gordon hadn’t had the energy to stop them; it’s somewhat convenient for him anyway. In his sorry state he’s content to just wander on by the corpses of aliens and soldiers alike, not having to worry about explosives being set off right beside him. Tommy had stuck around for a while trying to be supportive but had eventually also ditched him to join the other scientists. Gordon can’t even be mad about that; Tommy is just as capable as them, if not more. He shouldn’t have to babysit anyone.

Honestly it’s a wonder that they hadn’t left him behind earlier, he was clearly dragging them down. The only one who’s still with him is Benrey. Though Gordon doubts that’s for any reason other than “making sure he doesn’t steal anything” or something equally ludicrous. It’s becoming more and more obvious to Gordon that none of the others really cared for him, and that’s fair. At this point it would probably be best if they didn’t stop to wait for him, they can no doubt make it out without him.

At Gordon’s side walks Benrey, most likely wholly unaware of their companion’s inner turmoil. They have been picking at the hem of their shirt for the past fifteen minutes, claws scratching against the fabric rhythmically. The noise had been soothing at first but now it’s becoming too much for Gordon’s frayed nerves to handle. With a sluggish movement Gordon catches one of their wrists, stilling their fidgeting. Benrey relents and lets their arms drop down beside them but Gordon doesn’t let go.

Benrey looks at him weird then down at their linked arms as if Gordon had presented them a trick question. Gordon isn’t sure himself why he hasn’t let go yet, something is making him hesitate. Pulling at his hold Benrey requests their hand back which Gordon relinquishes hurriedly. What’s wrong with him? Benrey’s gonna think he’s super weird now, who does that? Before Gordon can beat himself up Benrey reclaims his hand, gingerly interlacing their fingers. Their voice is barely above a whisper when they speak up. “You coulda just asked if you wanted to be gay and hold hands bro…” they squeeze his hand gently.

Gordon’s voice catches in his throat as he goes to protest, vocal chords not cooperating. A weird tingling sensation spreads through his body, urging him to stay quiet. Hand in hand they continue down the hallways in silence, it’s almost peaceful if not for the fast beating of Gordon’s heart. Thoughts racing Gordon can’t seem to pin down a single one to focus on. Why is he feeling so faint all of a sudden? He’s distracted enough that he doesn’t notice the raised voices coming from further down the corridor.

Turning the last corner the two walks in on Tommy chewing Bubby out, he’s uncharacteristically heated as he gestures wildly. The quarrel comes to a screeching halt as they come into view. Gordon’s pretty relieved to see them; they hadn’t left him just yet. His relief is short-lived however as Bubby folds his arms and calls out to them. “Oh, so now you two decide to join us!? We’ve been working hard trying to escape and you two have been prancing about holding hands?! What gives you the right to walk around being useless?! I want to go home!”

Something about Bubby’s tone flips a switch in Gordon’s brain, body warming up as hot fury flows through his veins. Gordon tugs his hand out of Benrey’s grip as he advances on Bubby, footsteps thudding against the floors loudly as the hallway descends into silence. Noticing Gordon’s change in demeanor Tommy and Dr. Coomer steps into his path, trying to dissuade him with hushed voices he can’t make out. Gordon brushes them aside, pushing through the barrier they had formed. 

Bubby rises up to his full height as he gets closer; flaunting the extra inch he has on the other but that does nothing to deter Gordon. Once in range he shoves Bubby, forcing the older man to take a step back. “Fucking step off man! It’s been a long fucking day and you aren’t helping!! I also wish we were out of here but I’m not being a fucking asshole about it! Why can’t you ever shut up?!” he snarls through bared teeth. Bubby shakes himself as he puffs up, ruffled by the sheer intensity of Gordon’s anger but not willing to step down just yet. Pushing back Bubby gets right into Gordon’s face as he shouts “Start being useful then and I won’t have to tell you how incompetent you are!” only spurring Gordon on further in an attempt to assert himself.

Grabbing Bubby by the front of his shirt Gordon is a second away from punching the bastard’s nose in when Tommy swoops in. He slides in between the two, halting the altercation waiting to happen. “M-Mister Freeman please c-calm down, we can’t be fighting e-each other.” Dr. Coomer intervenes then too, pulling Bubby further away from them as the gangly man spits insult after insult at Gordon. Tommy’s saying something, trying to pacify Gordon but it doesn’t register as thoughts and emotions overruns him like a whirlwind. His brain zeros in on the hand that Tommy stretches out towards him, the promise of touch forcing him into action. Gordon rears back, stumbling out of Tommy’s range. Overwhelmed by all the intense emotions shooting through him he stalks some distance away, ripping his hair tie out to run his fingers through his hair soothingly. With his fingers buried into his scalp he paces away down the hallway. His heavy footsteps are the only thing filtering into his mind as he tries to calm down. This wasn’t fucking fair, why does he have to deal with the fucker?? When is Bubby going to get off his fucking case?!

Gordon doesn’t make it far before something catches his arm, forcing him to stop his pacing. He almost snarls at the person daring to touch him, jerking his arm back towards him. His captor isn’t deterred however, only holding onto his arm more firmly. Turning to confront them Gordon is caught off guard by who he finds. Benrey has a firm grip on his arm, expression determined as they demand his attention. “Yo calm down. Bubby’s being cringe; don’t let this get in your cringe compilation bro.” That simple plea gives Gordon pause, anger swiftly fleeing his boggled mind as the emotional spiral halts. Benrey’s the last person he’d expect sympathy from, what is going on? Sensing Gordon’s confusion Benrey pries one of his hands off his head, looking almost nervous as they do. Not saying another word they let their fingers lace together with Gordon’s just like before, giving him a last look before their eyes dart away again.

Properly thrown off his train of thought Gordon looks around the corridor in a daze, why had he even gotten so mad to begin with? Tommy stands awkwardly a few meters away from Dr. Coomer and Bubby who is bickering, clearly arguing about something. The words don’t carry over to Gordon but he can tell they’re working; Bubby’s looking more abashed by the second. Good. Dr. Coomer can tear into Bubby for all he cares; maybe Bubby will learn some manners one of these days. Still holding on to Benrey’s hand Gordon leads them forward, walking up to stand beside Tommy. The three stand in silence waiting for the elders to have their moment, not wanting to interrupt. 

After a while Tommy turns to them, eyes flickering down to their linked hands for a second before making eye contact with Gordon. “A-Are you feeling better Mister Freeman?” Gordon shrugs, swiping a hand through his hair nervously. “Yeah, I’m sorry I don’t know what got into me. You know you can call me Gordon right?” Tommy nods at him thoughtfully, looking relieved about the change in tone. “Y-Yeah? I don’t like s-skipping titles though, I don’t think it’s v-very professional…” Lifting a brow at that Gordon looks at Tommy a little closer, not having expected that response. “Titles? You can just call me Gordon though, I don’t mind.” As an afterthought he asks “Actually what is your full title? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.” Tommy straightens himself then, rising up to his full height with pride. “Doctor Thomas Coolatta. I have t-three doctorates, Mister Gordon! Ethology, ecology and xenobiology!” 

Letting out a pensive whistle Gordon takes that in, brain struggling to process everything. “That’s a lot of degrees; I’m not even sure I know what they all are. I only have a doctorate in theoretical physics… Also wait, Coolatta? Like the drink?” Tommy nods at him excitedly “They’re my f-favorite!” Dr. Coomer busts into the conversation then, apparently having finished up with Bubby. “That’s a lot of degrees Doctor Tommy! I’m very proud of you and you have a great taste in drinks!” Tommy flaps his hands excitedly as Dr. Coomer reels him in for a back-breaking hug. Gordon smiles along without realizing it; the sudden happy mood is infectious. This was nice.

Bubby makes a huffy noise as he rests his hands on his hips. “Yeah yeah, now let the man go Harold, he’ll turn blue any second. Can we continue or whatever? If I remember correctly there is a laundry room up ahead where we can clean up and settle for the night. I wanna get there sometime before midnight so hurry up.” Not checking whether they’re all following him Bubby takes off down the corridor. To Gordon’s astonishment it seems the tension from before had been dispersed, he can’t keep up with how fast things blow over with this group. With nothing better to do the rest of the group follows along, chatting idly as they make their way.

They hear Bubby swear as he disappears around a corner half an hour later. The shout sounds urgent enough that the four of them hurries to see what had upset the lanky man. They stare in disbelief as they take it all in. Up ahead there’s only a staircase leading down into where deep grimy water has flooded the room. The chain-link fence sectioning off the staircase has been cut open; someone had apparently gone that way instead. Looking a bit closer Gordon can see why they chose to do so. Two sets of spines of those alien shark creatures stick out off the surface, promising pain to those who dares go for a dip. 

Bubby swivels around to face the group, looking absolutely miserable. “I just want to go home…” his voice trembles with barely contained despair, eyes tearing up. Dr. Coomer rushes over to administer a supportive hug as Gordon sinks to his knees. Letting go of Benrey, he rubs both hands over his face, pushing his glasses up onto his head. He can’t believe this. Two fucking alien sharks… A new record… Like icing on the shitty cake that his day is turning out to be, really shitty icing… That’s made out of literal murder fish!

Pushing his face further into his hands Gordon ponders where he went wrong in life. What had he done to deserve this? He has no idea. Could he have done anything differently to end up legit anywhere else but here? Not to his knowledge. Was there an end to the seemingly endless corridors of Black Mesa? At this point he sincerely doubts it. The cold unforgiving corridors just keep spitting more enemies and obstacles at them with no regard for Gordon’s mental health- Honestly; Gordon is just about ready to give up. He may as well lay down on the floor one last time and stop moving.

This is the end of Freeman, fucking water.

A hand comes down on his shoulder before he can fulfill his resolution to become a human statue of surrender, stopping him from flopping onto the ground. It pats him gingerly in mimicry of a soothing gesture, the touch not reaching Gordon’s skin but the thought is there. “Bro… Uhm, it’s okay? It’s poggers. We can K.O. those easily, we’re pro-gamers.” Tears sting at the corners of Gordon’s eyes, threatening to start a flood as he only gets more emotional. Why was Benrey trying to comfort him? Right now Gordon should be dealing with this on his own, not have someone try to console him. Stupid emotions tearing him up inside… When Benrey doesn’t receive an answer they walk around to kneel before him, pulling gently at his wrists. “Hey don’t be cringe. Stop hiding bro; you’re not a stealth character. Look at me please and thank you? You’re not, uhhh, Agent Hugo 2005 for the Play Station.”

…

Okay that’s ridiculous, but Gordon has to confess it makes him feel a little bit better. Reluctantly letting his guard down Gordon allows Benrey to uncover his face. A little distressed smile pulls at his lips as their eyes meet. Judging by Benrey’s shocked expression Gordon can safely assume he looks pathetic, which he is. An unnerved expression flits across Benrey’s brow before landing into one of deep discomfort. What happens next happens too fast for Gordon to react. A clawed hand darts up to pry his jaw open as his entire vision fills with blue. Strange lights shoot into his mouth, slipping down his throat effortlessly. An intense sense of calm spreads through his body, urging his muscles to relax and brain to slow down. Next thing Gordon knows he can barely recall the memory of feeling upset. 

Once Benrey’s done they turn away from him, wiping the sweet voice of their face. “Calm down please.” Gordon stares at them for a while. He doesn’t have the presence of mind to say anything, leaving room for Dr. Coomer to butt in. “How does it taste Gordon?” he asks, pulling Gordon’s attention over to him. After a few seconds of deliberation Gordon manages an answer. “Like blue… Blue raspberry.” Coomer makes a joyous aha sound at that, clapping his wet hands together. Wait- That’s weird, why is Dr. Coomer dripping wet still? They had been walking for hours…

“Hey Dr. Coomer, dumb question, but why are you wet?” Bubby lets out a theatric gasp as he makes a show of clutching an imaginary pearl necklace. “Oh my God Gordon, you can’t just ask people why they are wet!” Gordon throws a confused look at Bubby, is that a Mean Girls reference? Dr. Coomer breaks out into a hearty laugh at Bubby’s antics, wiping a single tear out of his eye as he plays along. “Yes Gordon, that’s very inappropriate! You’re a nasty, nasty little boy!” Before Gordon can protest Coomer continues “I just punched out two sharks with our dear Tommy over here!” He gestures towards the younger man who’s smiling at them. Tommy looks just as wet as Coomer, holding the tranquilizer gun proudly like a medal of honor. “Yeah Mister G-Gordon! It’s safe to p-pass now!” Gordon looks between the two with astonishment, how quick had they been for him not to notice a fight breaking out?

A hand comes into his vision then; Benrey’s offering to help him up. “I told you bro. We good, rated five out of five on IGN.” Gordon lets Benrey pull him up to his feet, placing a hand on their shoulder once he’s up. “I understand absolutely nothing of what you’re saying, but I appreciate it man.” A single orb of yellow sweet voice escapes Benrey before they slap a hand over their mouth. Tommy opens his mouth to add something but is interrupted by Bubby. “Hey fuckers! We’re free to go now! I don’t know about you all but I prefer not being covered in gunk for the rest of the evening!” The group turns to see Bubby jumping through the hole in the fence, splashing down on the other side. He comes up and waves for them to follow before diving down again. The rest of the group follows shortly, spurred on by the prospect of getting to rest for the night.

When they emerge at the other side of the short dive they hear Bubby freaking out. “OH MY GOD I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” He cries as he flails his arms around wildly. “What’s wrong did you get hurt?!” Gordon asks as the four run up to Bubby. Swinging his arms around towards them Bubby exclaims “YES! AUGHHH I’M GONNA DIE!” Small oblong fish had bitten onto his lab coat, dangling harmlessly by the fabric. Bubby’s disproportionate reaction has Gordon gasping for breath.

“What are you going on about, the fish hasn’t even touched you man.” Bubby gives Gordon a sour look “Can’t you have some basic human decency?! For all you know I could be dying right now!” Gordon only shakes his head in exasperation as Dr. Coomer rushes over to hold Bubby tight, lamenting the tragically short life Bubby had lived. The dramatic scene ends with Bubby slumping into Coomer’s arms, pretending to die with a hand on his forehead like a lady from an old movie. Gordon isn’t impressed but Tommy applauds the performance excitedly. “W-wow, you two could be movie stars like Greta Garbo o-or Katherine Hepburn!” Gordon snorts at that, the two old scientists sure have the drama part down.

The group takes a moment to scan themselves for fish; thankfully no one had been bitten. They would avoid sepsis yet another day, lucky them. Turning around Gordon finds Benrey staring at the fish hanging onto their sleeve. Were they scared of it or something? “Hey do you want me to pull it off for y-“ In quick succession Benrey bites onto the fish and rips it off, crunching down on it violently to make it stop wiggling. Horrified Gordon reaches a hand out to do something, maybe pull the fish out of their mouth, he isn’t sure. “Please don’t. Benrey-“ They suck the fish into their mouth before Gordon gets a grip on it, swallowing it without as much as a grimace.

Pressing his clasped hands against his mouth Gordon pins them with a disconcerted glare. “Why are you eating alien fish you found in sewer water?” Benrey licks their teeth before smacking their lips with a pop. “They’re good bro.” They answer simply, not elaborating any further. Gordon wants to argue but that wouldn’t change the fact that Benrey had already eaten the damn fish, that could give them food poisoning if not worse. What is wrong with them? Bubby makes a thoughtful noise from behind Gordon. Holding the fish between his fingers Bubby inspects it closely, going so far as sniffing it. Gordon watches helplessly as Bubby goes to put it in his mouth but thankfully Tommy stops him. “Benrey i-is the only one who can eat those; they’re dangerous to humans.” For several seconds Tommy and Bubby have a tense standoff. Gordon almost expects Bubby to be obstinate and eat it regardless, but the old scientist’s sense of self-preservation wins out eventually. Bubby tosses it to the side with a sour huff before stomping off, Coomer right at his heel.

With Bubby at the helm they make quick headway, only taking the time to raid a set of bathrooms on the way. They manage to scavenge two bags of fluid soap by smashing open some soap dispensers, it’s nothing fancy but hopefully enough to get them clean. By the time they pile into the laundry room an hour later they’re all exhausted by the rough day. Thankfully their trek proves fruitful, there’s an abundance of clean towels to be found around the room. Perfect to get clean when used with some warm soapy water. Stripping down they get to the mundane chore of wiping themselves down, finally getting the grime off. They would smell so much better after this.

Gordon is in the middle of washing his suit in one of the big sinks when he hears Tommy gasp excitedly. “Look! There are clean clothes here!” Dr. Coomer and Bubby rushes over to him to pick out some scientist robes for themselves. “That’s great Tommy! Hey Benrey you can leave your old clothes here and get new ones.” Gordon says, throwing a look in Benrey’s direction. Hearing their name being called Benrey turns to him with a dazed look. They had been sitting on a washer and spacing out, still dressed in their old grubby clothes. “Wuh? BBB- No can do, identity theft is bad. I’m not a crime boy like you Feetman.”

His undersuit makes a splash as Gordon drops it to turn to Benrey. “Oh no. You’re not going to be crusty until we get out of here man. That’s not happening. You’re getting washed one way or another buddy; don’t make me come over there.” A smirk stretches across their face as Benrey crosses their legs defiantly, not cowed by Gordon’s demanding tone. “Damn, what a bummer. I’m not moving tho.” Gordon bristles at the challenge, what a little bastard. Stomping over to them Gordon plucks them up off the washer, putting them down on the ground resolutely. “Suit yourself-“

“NO! Stop that! We don’t want to see your fucking foreplay! We’re leaving you two here!” Bubby whips around to face the other two. “Come, let’s leave these fuckers. There’s a breakroom down the hall with a couch that has my name on it.” The three turns to leave but stops when Gordon calls out after them. “It’s not! Go ahead though, we’ll make sure to wash up and grab some clothes-“ Gordon throws a look at the shelves where the clothes are… Were? “Where are the clothes?! They were just here!” Bubby turns to look at the empty shelves, a surprised look emerging on his face. Then his brows furrow and he turns to Tommy, who looks back at him nervously. Gordon is baffled as he watches the two try to communicate through stares alone, what the fuck is going on? Before the situation can escalate any further Dr. Coomer clears his throat. “Gordon, I’m full.”

Gordon sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. “I don’t believe that. I know you didn’t eat the clothes.” he throws another glance at the shelves, they’re still empty. “Fuck. You know what, I don’t have the energy for this. It’s whatever man. I guess we can just grab some towels before we join you guys.” Bubby huffs then, offended by the mere thought. “No way! There will be no dirty asses on the couches! We’d have to burn them.” Dr. Coomer nods solemnly “Gordon, that would be a shame. I’d like to sleep on a soft couch tonight.” his voice sorrowful.

Gordon blinks at them “What are you two going on about? We’re never coming back here, there’s literally no reason to worry about the couches getting dirty. We’d have towels anyway-“ Bubby cuts him off, words dripping with venom “Gordon. If either of you follow us I will burn. the. couches.” he threatens. Herding the other two scientists out of the room Bubby sends one last mean look at Gordon before slamming the door behind them. Gordon stands there in shock, what the fuck was that all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna try to get chapter 3 out before the new year.  
> To reiterate, please tell me what you think<3  
> Do you wonder about something? Slap a question in in the comments.
> 
> I have art on my twitter, if you want to get updates and see funny memes you should definitely follow me there <3  
> https://twitter.com/aftergayight


	3. Premature Expulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to wash up and head to bed... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> This took forever since I had to "move cities" and "start university".  
> Good news is that I picked up a co-writer, so, logically this should go way faster from now on. Probably.
> 
> I drew two drawings for this chapter and you can find the links in the end notes <3

The room is silent for a while, both of them staring at the door where the rest of their group had disappeared. Gordon’s about ninety percent sure they’re up to something but he can’t tell what. The others love to leave him out of the loop.

Beside him Benrey shifts in his hold, getting his attention back on them. “What that door ever do to you bro?”

Gordon suppresses a groan, letting them go. “That’s not- You know that’s not why I’m looking man. Let’s get this over with.” Giving them a tired look Gordon continues “I’m doing this because you can’t seem to take care of yourself. _And_ I’m exhausted, so please, don’t make this harder on the both of us. Can you not fight me on this?”

Benrey only shrugs noncommittally. “I dunno Feetman, can I? What’s in it for me?”

Gordon sighs, summoning the last of his energy. “A participation price? Humor me this one time. Please?” 

Cackling maniacally Benrey motions down their body. “What, don’t think you can handle all of this? Fuck around and find out if you ain’t chicken.” With a smirk Benrey pulls their tie loose, tossing it into Gordon’s chest. It falls limply to the ground when Gordon doesn’t catch it in time.

Gordon finds himself looking down their body, his eyes following their hand thoughtlessly. Suddenly embarrassed Gordon looks away. “Please shut up… I’m just gonna take your clothes off now…” He’s already regretting saying he would do this, but he isn’t a quitter.

To Gordon’s relief Benrey only makes grabby hands at him. “Yeah, sure. Get your hands on me big boy. Free real estate.” The change in tone is suspicious but Gordon won’t complain if it means Benrey will behave.

Taking the invitation Gordon gets in their space again. He tugs on their collar hesitantly, testing the waters. When Gordon doesn’t get any protests from Benrey he starts undressing them.

It might be stupid to expect Benrey to play nice, but maybe they won’t get on his case if he’s fast.

The buttons on Benrey’s shirt make a valiant attempt at escaping his grasp as Gordon’s trying to push them into their respective holes. He’s finding it hard to focus for some reason… Perhaps it isn’t helping that he can feel Benrey staring intently at his face. What are they even trying to do? Hold awkward eye contact to psych him out? Establish dominance? He has no idea.

It’s slow work but eventually Gordon gets the first few buttons open. It’s a small victory when their stiff collar sags to reveal their collarbones. Oh yeah, he’s gonna see them shirtless… That’s… something. Gordon’s ears have gone red when he catches himself. No there’s nothing new with that. Benrey probably just has a standard torso, that’s maybe soft and smooth, but that’s beside the point. He couldn’t care less…

The rest of the buttons are quick to follow as he gets a hang of the movement. Intent on keeping this a quick affair Gordon pulls the shirt off their shoulders, bunching it up before dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. Gordon doesn’t glance at their chest. It’s just a regular, non-sexual, part of their body after all. And this isn’t a sex thing.

Their high rise boots prove to be the next issue, taking far too long to unlace for his taste. Gordon is once again reminded why he was glad that scientist’s aren’t required to wear these. He’s always been more of a comfort over fashion person. They might make Benrey’s legs look… good, but they aren’t worth wearing at work.

When Gordon’s loosening the last lace he breaks the silence. “Hey lift your feet.” He pulls at their shin, expecting them to lift their leg for him.

He isn’t prepared for when Benrey places their hands on his naked shoulders however. A silent gasp escapes him at the tingly sensation that spreads across his neck and shoulders. Their fingers press into his flesh as they’re using him to help balance themself.

The guard clicks their tongue when Gordon doesn’t pull the shoe off immediately, unaware of Gordon’s internal struggle. “Yo, hurry up. What, you got a thing for feet?” Benrey pokes him in the stomach with a boot teasingly.

Coming back to reality Gordon catches their foot, hastily pulling the shoe off. 

To Gordon’s dismay Benrey only cackles teasingly, drawing their own conclusion. “Damn, I knew it. Feetman feet-man confirmed. That’s hot.“ They wiggle their toes just above his towel-covered dick.

Smacking their foot away Gordon sputters. “No. I was- You know- They’re just feet! There’s nothing- Wait, hot? I thought you were joking earlier, do you actually want me to step on you or something?“

Benrey lets out a strangled noise before quickly changing the topic. “Your muscles’ got like, a hard-on. What did you do idiot? Flex too hard?” They massage his shoulders, working their thumbs in slow circles.

The sensation of fingers digging into his sore muscles is delightful, but not enough to distract him completely. They have a thing for feet, and he’d surprised them by calling them out. He’ll remember this…

Gordon goes along with the subject change, groaning when Benrey presses at a particularly hard muscle knot. “No, I’ve been lugging _your_ ass around all day. _And_ , all I’m getting in return are your stupid feet jokes. Can’t even give me a break after all of that…”

“Nah, look bro. I’m being good.” Benrey offers their other foot to Gordon, letting him pull their shoe off.

Maybe it’s the massage or their playful tone but Gordon feels himself relax a bit. “Wow yeah, you let me take both your shoes off. Incredible.”

“Yeah, hella good. Take my pants off now?” Benrey leans forward, pretending to show Gordon their zipper by flipping it up and down a few times with a finger.

All it does is make Gordon blush as he has to push their hips away again so their crotch isn’t right in his face. His hands move clumsily as he unbuttons their pants, trying not to bump against Benrey’s crotch. To make it worse the zipper tries to fight him, but he eventually manages to slip it open without it ripping.

This is normal. He’s just undressing and cleaning the guy he’s known for three days. It doesn’t matter that there’s been hours since they had sex, this is still aftercare. The zipper sags to reveal the little hair that makes up their happy trail. He hasn’t seen it before… It looks really soft.

Gordon takes a breath, willing himself to focus. This is NOT sexual.

Grabbing the hemline Gordon goes to push the pants down but is stopped by another pair of hands. Benrey’s hands come to rest on his, lifting his hands to lay them flat against their hips. “Don’t be shy bro. Get’em off.” Taking the initiative Benrey helps him push their pants off, sliding Gordon’s hands along their hips and legs as they do.

Too distracted by the softness of their skin Gordon can’t help but go along with the bold move. His skull is empty as he watches his own hands gliding smoothly down the curve of their hips and thighs. When they step out of the pair of pants Gordon’s face is hot. They’re wearing a normal pair of boxers but that doesn’t calm Gordon’s beating heart.

Gordon takes the pile of clothes and stands up hastily, power walking to the other side of the room. He dunks the bundle in the sink alongside his suit; he’ll have to wash these later.

He feels Benrey’s gaze on him as he goes about filling up an empty sink, staring pointedly at the water. Gordon realizes he’s not being very smooth, but he can’t help it. He makes sure that the temperature is alright before gesturing for Benrey to come closer. “Come, I’m gonna wash your hair.”

Gordon’s surprised again when Benrey makes their way over to him obediently. Maybe this won’t be so terrible. Gordon is just about to ask them to lean over the sink when they bend forward, shoving their underwear clad ass into his crotch. An embarrassing sound escapes Gordon’s throat as he jerks in surprise.

“Hm? What’s wrong bro?” Benrey asks from where they’re leaning against the sink, head tilted into their hand playfully. They smirk at him as their eyes flicker down Gordon’s body boldly.

Suddenly self-conscious about his state of undress Gordon wraps the towel tighter around his hips to protect his dignity. “Nothing.”

Before Benrey can continue to harass him Gordon plants a hand on the back of their skull. He bends their head down and scoops a few handfuls of water over them. The water that threatens to run into their mouth ends the conversation swiftly, leaving Gordon to work in peace.

He lathers Benrey’s hair diligently, making sure to get all the dirt out. As he’s rubbing their scalp Gordon can’t help but notice that their ears are going blue and that they’re gripping the edge of the sink tight. “Hey are you okay Benrey?”

Making a high-pitched hum in the back of their throat Benrey startles. “Huh? Uh- yeah. I’m a great. Doing good.”

That doesn’t tell Gordon what’s up, but he isn’t about to argue. “Alright? You can tell me if something’s wrong you know.” He doesn’t want them to be uncomfortable, that isn’t what he’s trying to do.

Benrey lets out a strained noise of affirmation, staying perfectly still. Somewhat encouraged Gordon rinses the suds out of their hair by hand, careful not to get soap water in their eyes.

They look disoriented when he pulls them upright again, eyes clouded and pupils blown wide.

Not wanting water to get in their eyes, Gordon dries the water that comes running down Benrey’s face. “Oh my god, why are your eyes open? Aren’t you worried about getting soap in them?”

Making an unimpressed noise, Benrey smacks their lips at Gordon. “I dunno Feetman, I wasn’t planning on getting lathered up today.” They look less than pleased with him.

He chuckles at their sour expression. “Don’t you give me that look man. I warned you that you’re getting clean one way or another.” Draping the towel over their head he hurriedly dries their hair, squeezing as much water out of it as possible.

Benrey doesn’t let the towel on their head stop them from teasing Gordon. “You just want soapy Benrey pics, dontcha? Could’ve asked, don’t gotta be so mean all the time. You’re not getting anything now.”

When Gordon pulls the towel off their head he finds that they look ridiculous with their hair wet and mussed up. Cute…

Dipping the towel into soapy water Gordon shrugs. “That’s rough buddy. You’d probably send them regardless.” Turning them around by their shoulders Gordon begins the process of wiping them down, starting with their back.

Before even touching their skin with the cloth Gordon stops, confused by what he’s seeing. They’re still covered in purple bruises from last night.

Looking a bit closer Gordon inspects the hickeys. They show no signs of healing. “Hey this can’t be normal? You have fast healing right? Shouldn’t these have healed by now?” Gordon asks, trailing a finger across the bruised skin.

Benrey makes a noncommittal noise. “Not unless I want them to.”

A jolt goes down Gordon’s spine even as he’s confused by their answer. What does that mean? Benrey wants his marks on them- Ignoring that train of thought Gordon goes back to wiping them down, trying not to think about the pressing heat in his chest.

It doesn’t take long before he’s distracted by another discovery. He hadn’t noticed it before but Benrey’s shoulders are sprinkled with a constellation of white freckles. Gordon can’t help but trace patterns into their back absentmindedly as he’s cleaning their back. The skin is very soft too, gliding smoothly under his fingers despite the dirt. He hadn’t expected them to be rough but, well, you never know.

Benrey’s monotone voice startles him. “Yo, like my spots bro?” They sound weird, like, genuinely curious?

Gordon sputters for a second before managing an answer. “I guess they’re nice yeah, I haven’t seen white ones before…” He doesn’t say it, but they’re really beautiful.

A weird little chirrup bubbles out of Benrey, some gold to red sweet voice escaping their lips. They squirm a little bit before relaxing again. “Yours are kinda sexy too.”

That punches a laugh out of Gordon. “They’re just freckles man, don’t make it weird. But thanks?” He lets out a shaky sigh.

Coming around to their front Gordon goes to wash their torso only to stop himself. “Wait, you have nipples? I don’t- Why?” He’s not a biologist but this feels off for some reason.

Benrey gives him a weird look. “Am I not supposed to? You have them too.” Without any warning Benrey flicks one of Gordon’s nipples, making the taller man yelp.

“Hey! Why’d you do that for?!” He asks, affronted and shielding his nipples from further abuse. “I don’t think I deserved that!”

Benrey shrugs nonchalantly “You did, were doing a rude. Xenophobia is bad Feetman. Gonna have to report you to HR.” Pretending to be bored Benrey makes a show of picking at their claws, inspecting them.

In a wicked moment of childish brilliance Gordon grabs Benrey’s nipple and twists it, hoping to get sweet revenge. His genius plan crumbles however when Benrey arches into the touch and a lewd gasp spills from their lips. Heat pools in Gordon’s stomach as his dick twitches with interest.

When Benrey’s eyes focus back in they flick up to his face before glancing down at his dick. “Yo what’s up? Doin’ a lil twisty move on Benny boy?” They run their hand over their sensitive nipple. “You getting horno Gordo?”

Why did he do that? Why did he have to go and do that? Has Gordon not learned anything? Of course the alien wouldn’t be phased. Benrey even leaned into it. Oh fuck- Is this a horny thing now? 

“I- Maybe? No wait, I was just stupid. Don’t distract me! You need to get clean, and we should sleep-” Gordon flounders, crouching down to wipe down the expanse of their legs. Benrey’s crotch is a mere few inches from his face but that doesn’t matter. Focus damn it!

He does a passable job of focusing, managing to get their legs clean before his mind wanders. Their legs might look skinny but they’re all lean muscle, built for activity. Benrey could outsprint him any day, work their body up to incredible speeds. They had tried running at full sprint last night. Gordon wouldn’t have caught them if they had been able to take the pressure. They had failed though, legs collapsing under them.

Idly Gordon can’t help but wonder what threw them off. It could’ve been his loud footsteps gaining on them, or maybe it’s that they wanted to get caught… His dick is interested in that thought.

Gordon wipes down their leg a last time, making sure he hadn’t missed anything.

That reminds him, they should probably clean their… What do you even call it? “Hey uhh, I think you should… You should probably clean your private place…” Gordon speaks up awkwardly as he stands.

The dumbfounded expression on Benrey’s face tells him that they’re lost to his meaning.

Embarrassed by his own fumbling Gordon tries to word it differently. “You know- Your like, no-go zone.”

That doesn’t seem to ring a bell either.

Embarrassment floods Gordon as his face heats up, he doesn’t want to say something stupid. “Please… Don’t play dumb.”

With no reaction from Benrey, Gordon gives a sigh; there was no way around this huh? “You should clean your pussy.” He says, keeping it simple. They should know what he means now.

A look of understanding flashes in their eyes, giving Gordon a sliver of hope, but the next second their eyes turn devious. “Why wash cats Feetman? They don’t like water…”

With a frustrated groan Gordon throws his hands up in defeat. He almost smacks himself in the face as he goes to touch his hair, stopping just before the wet towel hits him. “Oh my fucking god! You know I mean the hole I put my fucking dick in man! Why do you always have to do this!?” 

Benrey shrugs. “Because it’s fun? Also you said you’d wash me bro. Do it, or don’t. I don’t mind, I’m a cool.”

Gordon’s fired up enough that he barely catches their go-ahead, taking several seconds before his brain registers Benrey’s answer. When Gordon finally catches on he freezes for a second, flickering through several emotions at once.

Shock. Horror… Intrigue.

Lightly mortified Gordon turns to the sink, distracting himself with washing the towel. Benrey’s right, Gordon had said he would wash them. He hadn’t thought they’d let him go this far though. What a fantastically awkward situation he’s gotten himself into. How does one go about doing that in a normal and respectful way? Is there even a normal-

Gordon shakes himself mentally, no this won’t do. Why is he acting like a teen that has found a link to Pornhub?! Maybe Tommy was right calling him a virgin; he sure is acting like one.

Benrey would probably let him back out of this still; they aren’t mean enough to deny him that. Gordon’s pride will never recover from the embarrassment though. He’s an adult, he’s seen Benrey’s dick before and he can do this.

Turning back to Benrey, Gordon debates how he wants to go about this. Does he… His train of thought is interrupted abruptly as a second piece of clothing is thrown at him that evening. This one he manages to catch, only to drop it when he realizes what it is.

Benrey has taken their underwear off and is standing in front of him with a self-satisfied look, smug as ever. “Don’t be shy, just helping you along bro” They then slap their crotch in a joking manner. “Get to it Feetman. Gotta be Doctor Pussy now.”

Gordon hesitates for a second before he crouches down awkwardly in front of Benrey, holding onto their thigh for balance. “Uh… Tell me if I need to stop or something.”

Benrey hums in acknowledgement, digging their fingers into his hair to run them soothingly along his scalp.

Gordon begins carefully, telling himself adamantly that this is normal; he’s being nice and wholesome. Gripping the washcloth a bit harder than necessary Gordon drags it down their stomach, running it though their thin happy trail. He’s surprised by the fact that Benrey has any hair down here at all; they’re so bare everywhere else. He tries to be gentle, wiping over the folds trying not to think about the warmth radiating through the towel.

Gordon’s resolve to keep this honorable and not-weird is strong, but it doesn’t last long. His mind wanders off on its own again as he tunes into their body’s reactions. The smooth massage of Benrey’s fingers stutter every so often, flexing against Gordon’s scalp as he maintains his slow stroking. The muscles of Benrey’s thigh tremble after a while, tensing lightly under his fingertips. Dipping his fingers in between their folds he can feel their pulse-

Gordon is pulled out of his stupor as Benrey bends down to cup his face, pressing their lips into his hairline. “You’re being really thorough, aren’t you?” Benrey whispers. Their voice is rough as their hot breath ghosts across his skin.

Horrified by his own idiocy Gordon jolts back, trying to put some distance between them. He doesn’t make it far however as Benrey’s grip on him is unfaltering, keeping him in place.

Their face is flushed a pretty mauve, making them look positively stunning. Gordon’s eyes flick down for just a second to see that their dick has started unsheathing, the tip poking out curiously.

Finding his voice again Gordon manages to answer. “Uhm, yeah. I’m done now though. So…”

They let out a purring chuckle at Gordon’s embarrassment, stroking a finger over his red cheek. “Thanks bro. MVP.” Bending down again Benrey plants an innocent kiss on his forehead.

That’s even worse. The “innocent” kiss has him scrambling to his feet. Grabbing the nearest towel Gordon tosses it onto Benrey. He hurries to wrap it around them, righting it just enough that it won’t fall off. Then he retreats to safety by the sink, leaving them to stare after him.

Seconds later he’s elbow deep in lukewarm water. Gordon tries to will his boner away as he’s furiously scrubbing away at their clothes. What the fuck was that?! He has no reason to react like that from a _platonic_ kiss from a teammate. _From Benrey._

Actually, Gordon’s going to forget this happened. He’s making the executive decision to forget this. He is actively forgetting it as he’s washing their shirt.

Benrey struts up and sits down on the workbench right beside him. Much to Gordon’s embarrassment they’re wearing the towel as a cape rather than a blanket, hiding nothing.

Dangling their legs idly off the counter Benrey starts up a stream of nonsense, talking about Laundry Simulator 2020 among other clothing related bullshit. Gordon can’t focus on anything they’re saying; too busy pretending that they aren’t showing him… everything. At least their dick goes back in its sheath eventually, stopping its distracting wiggling at the edge of his vision.

There are several minutes before Gordon breaks. “Hey, aren’t you cold? You should wrap the towel around you. You’ll get sick or something.”

Benrey hums, thinking for a second. “Nah don’t worry bro, not cold right now.” Not bothered at all by their own nakedness Benrey lifts a leg to prop their arm on it, showing themself off even more.

Luckily Gordon has just finished washing the last of the clothes. He escapes to hang their clothes on a clothing-line. They’ll have dry clothes in a few hours.

Gordon throws one last look at the empty shelves that had once held clothes, still empty. He’ll have to do with what he has. Grabbing a bunch of towels Gordon brings them up to a wall nearby, unfolding them and placing them neatly on the ground.

“Yo, you making a nest?”

Once again startled by Benrey’s silent approach, Gordon clamps a hand over the spot where his heart hit his ribcage. “Yeah. I mean- I guess you could call it that. It’s a mattress; don’t have to sleep on the cold floor with one of these. Which is nice? You can join me on it if you want.”

Benrey looks at him emotionlessly for a second before reaching for a towel themself. “Alright lemme help, can’t sleep without a nest bro.”

The construction of their “nest” takes no time at all. Benrey finds towels and gives them to Gordon, who lays them out in something resembling order.

Once it’s done Gordon sits down on the makeshift mattress, wrapping a towel around his shoulders as a blanket. It’s when he shuts his eyes Gordon realizes just how tired he really is, his head’s spinning from exhaustion. It’s ridiculous how ready he is to get some sleep.

He’s almost drifted off when he feels something touching him. Benrey’s cold hands have come to rest on Gordon’s abdomen, holding onto him as they straddle his thighs.

Surprised by the sudden closeness Gordon jolts back to consciousness. “Woah! What are you-“

Benrey wraps their arms around Gordon’s torso, sliding closer. “M’ cold bro, hold me.” Leaning into his chest Benrey lets out a pleased sigh. “You’re warm. Bethesda Fire Atronach, fucked up if true.”

“Benrey, I’m not a creature from Skyrim.”

“Nah, you’re pretty fire tho. Sexualized flames.”

Gordon bursts out laughing at that. “Oh my god. And the worst part is that you’re right.” The fire atronach is literally flames someone put lingerie on. Whoever came up with that has some explaining to do. Without thinking about it he wraps his arms around Benrey, holding them tight.

Smacking their lips Benrey makes another satisfied noise. “Yeah, glad we agree. You’re sot bro, sexy-hot.” They trail their claws along his back, sending tingles racing up Gordon’s spine.

A gasp escapes him. The compliments paired with Benrey’s warm body makes a creeping warmth start to fill his body. He isn’t surprised when he feels his dick twitch before starting to chub up. “Don’t come up with new words man, you’re terrible.” Gordon combs through Benrey’s damp hair with his hands.

Picking his way through Benrey’s hair Gordon untangles the soft strands, leaving them to hang freely down their shoulders. He’s never seen hair that’s quite this dark, black as void and barely reflecting any light.

Letting out a satisfied hum Benrey shifts in Gordon’s lap, hugging him closer as a shiver passes through their body. Gordon has to hold back a groan as his cock is sandwiched between their stomachs. There’s no way Benrey hasn’t noticed it yet, but he won’t say anything if they don’t.

“Yo, got a PvP encounter down here. Wanna have some fun?”

Okay then… 

Benrey grinds down against Gordon just a little, letting him feel their partially unsheathed dick on his.

Gordon’s night is turning out to be more horny than anticipated, but he can’t deny his interest. He’s still not sure about the two of them but, what’s the worst that can happen?

…

Well, indulging a little can’t hurt…

“Alright.” Gordon goes to reach down between the two of them but is stopped by Benrey’s hand.

“Calm down. Wanna show you bro.” Sitting up Benrey grabs a hold of Gordon’s shoulders. Instead of their hands Benrey’s dick wraps around Gordon’s own, stroking him slowly. “Look, no hands. Kinda cool right?”

Though it looks a bit freaky the glide of the slick tendrils smooth ridges against his heated cock feels amazing. Gordon can’t help arching into the touch before nodding. One of his hands finds their way to their thigh, massaging it gently.

He can get into this.

…

He can’t get into this.

Whatever immersion Gordon had is broken when Benrey starts making weird collision noises. 

“What are you- What are those noises?”

Benrey looks at him. “Sound effects, it’s a swordfight bro.”

Gordon lets out a breathy laugh. “Oh my god- What? No. Your dick is more like a whip or something, swords are straight.”

Unimpressed, Benrey straightens their tentacle dick, batting it against Gordon’s like a sword. “You like this more Feetman?”

“I don’t. You can do whatever man, but don’t do that.”

Benrey cackles at Gordon’s disturbed expression before shuffling closer, wrapping their dick back around Gordon’s. The prehensile member squeezes firmly, the friction created by it’s smooth surface gliding over his skin almost drives Gordon a bit insane.

Benrey purrs, pushing a strand of Gordon’s hair behind his ear. “Whatever? You givin’ me free reins Gordo?”

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious what Benrey might do. What is the worst that could happen?

Gordon nods.

“Aight bro. Epic. Benny boy gonna show you the moves.”

Watching Gordon’s every reaction Benrey grinds down on him, their dick gliding along his length. Benrey traces their claws across his skin, letting their hands roam Gordon’s sides. The involuntary shiver that runs down Gordon’s spine seems to please the alien. A soothing purr starts up in their chest as they work his length.

The very tip of Benrey’s dick is thin and agile, mapping out Gordon’s cock thoroughly. Searching its way up, the appendage dips into the slit of Gordon’s cock, taking the opportunity to slither in. Panic sparks for a second inside Gordon at the sight before a jolt of pleasure shoots up his spine, punching a gasp out of him. It feels so fucking weird, good but weird. He doesn’t know if he wants to beg Benrey to pull it out or push it deeper. The slick tip lights his nerves on fire, rubbing his insides and making his whole body tingle. 

As if sensing Gordon’s inner conflict and quickly mounting pleasure Benrey pulls away. Shifting their weight they force his hips to a halt.

Gordon doesn’t whine, but it is a close call when the oddly wonderful sensation disappears. “What are you-“

Putting a finger over his mouth, Benrey interrupts him. “Shut. Got a thing I wanna try.” Shuffling in closer Benrey’s dick pulls Gordon’s cock down between them.

Gordon is confused, how is this supposed to get them off? Looking up he tries to determine what Benrey is up to. He doesn’t know what he expected but their determined gaze catches him off guard. Benrey’s watching their intertwined dicks closely. Brows furrowed with concentration, they push his dick into their sheath with a careful thrust.

Benrey moans as the head pops inside. “Hah, damn-” They lean their head against Gordon’s.

A little worried Gordon runs a hand up their side. “You okay?”

Benrey nods enthusiastically, turning their head to hide their face in Gordon’s hair. “Yeahh, never- tried this before. Feels real epic~”

Gordon shivers as their hot breath fans out across his neck, skin breaking out into goosebumps. 

Slight tremors travel through Benrey’s body. Their fingers flex as they try to get used to the sensation.

Gordon can feel how slick starts seeping into their sheath as it flutters around him. The flesh of their sheath is full of small irregular bumps, a stark contrast to the smooth walls of their slit. Flexing experimentally Benrey squeezes his dick, trying out what it feels like. It seems they like it a lot. Their jaw drops open, nuzzling their nose into Gordon’s hair. 

One of Benrey’s hands slip down, leading Gordon’s eyes along with them. Their fingers glide along their sheath to inspect the intrusion. The soft touches of Benrey’s finger barely grazing his dick sends shivers down Gordon’s spine. They huff, letting out a little whine.

Oh god. They’re stretched so wide around him.

Gordon can feel how Benrey’s face lights up with glee as they let out an incredulous laugh. “Damn bro, gotcha a chonker. You like this?” Their voice is slightly out of breath. Their sharp claws graze against his midriff, leaving trails of heat in their wake.

Locking eyes with Benrey he can see the triumph in their eyes, they seem proud over their accomplishment. Gordon feels his face light up with heat as he stammers, not knowing how to answer. Trying to regain his composure he swallows thickly, finally mustering a reply. “Y-yeah…”

“Yeah? Cool.” Slipping two fingers into their slit they retrieve some slick, spreading it across Gordon’s shaft. Benrey rocks forward, pushing an additional inch into themself.

Their oddly textured walls quiver around him and Gordon gasps. “Fuuuck Benrey- you feel so good.” He has to bite his lip to stop more praise from spilling out of his mouth. Reaching forward he lets his hands slide up their thighs to rest on their hips, squeezing the soft flesh. 

Benrey lets their head drop down onto Gordon’s shoulder with a whine. “Yeahh, feels amazing bro.” Wrapping their arms around his shoulders Benrey starts thrusting carefully, testing the waters.

It’s not long before they find an angle they seem to like, picking up the pace and thrusting Gordon deeper into them.

Letting Benrey set the pace Gordon tries to focus on breathing. Benrey nuzzles their face into his neck, trailing their lips up along the sensitive skin. At first they’re only placing careful kisses but soon they’re mouthing at his neck, nibbling at his pulse point. Soft moans and whimpers escape Benrey’s lips between each kiss, their warm body moving against Gordon’s.

Hugging his shoulders, Benrey pulls Gordon closer, panting into his ear. “Touch me? Gordon touch Benrey?” 

That sounds like a great idea. Gordon strokes his hands up their sides, feeling their muscles tense under the soft skin. His hands come to rest on their ass, massaging the soft flesh.

The touch makes Benrey’s hips jerk, a throaty moan spilling out of them. He feels how he sinks deeper, the tip bumping into the back of their sheath. 

Gordon groans, mind going foggy as the tip of his dick twitches and rubs against the textured wall. It feels too fucking good. 

Benrey doesn’t seem to be in a much better state, panting against Gordon’s skin as their hips pick up the pace again. 

The heat and pressure surrounding his cock has Gordon panting and groaning into Benrey’s hair. Suddenly Benrey’s sharp teeth press into his skin, not breaking it but showing him that they could. 

Gordon keens, body jolting with exhilaration. The abrupt movement of his hip pushes him impossibly deeper into Benrey who moans around their mouthful of Gordon’s flesh. 

“B-benry...what are you-”

“Shh no talking, m’ signing my work.”

The thought of Benrey marking him with their teeth awakens something inside Gordon. He can’t help but angle his neck slightly, giving Benrey more room to work. 

While Benrey busies themself with his neck Gordon moves his hips so that he can better thrust into Benrey’s amazing tightness. The action has them mouthing at his flesh harder, sucking bruised marks into his skin. In turn Gordon picks up his pace, sinking deeper and pulling out further with every push of his hips. It’s a spiral of pleasure and sensation that neither of them want to get off. 

Apparently done with their work on Gordon’s neck Benrey starts to meet his thrusts again and they soon find a rhythm together. The extra movement only heightens the pleasure, making Gordon feel almost lightheaded. 

He can feel Benrey’s dick still wrapped around his cock, stroking him as well as it can in the cramped space of its sheath. The dual sensation on his cock of the small bumps inside their sheath and the ridges on Benrey’s dick is enough to leave him gasping for air.

It’s still not enough though, Gordon wants to bury himself fully into Benrey, feel every inch of that amazing tight heat. Luckily Benrey seems to share this sentiment, slipping their own dick further out they use the extra space to take all of Gordon inside them. 

A choked moan escapes them as they move their hips, thrusting onto him feverishly. With his cock finally fully inside Benrey, Gordon can feel every slick unevenness inside them glide and clamp down on his cock. 

Their breathing quickly turns ragged as Benrey grinds down on his cock. The calculated movements of their dick loses their purpose as it squirms around Gordon’s cock in the tightness of the sheith. 

Benrey is filled to the brim and they love it.

It doesn’t take long for Gordon to feel the heat in the bottom of his stomach start to build. It feels too good, _Benrey_ feels too good. And when the alien in his arm whimpers at a well aimed thrust Gordon feels their rhythm stutter, focus lost in the haze of it all. It doesn’t seem to matter for the alien though. Their release is sudden and powerful, their whole body convulsing from the force of it. 

Blue tinted cum spurts out from Benrey’s cock, coating both of their stomachs and undoing all of Gordon’s previous cleaning. Not that he cares, the sight of Benrey cumming and the spasms around his cock has his orgasm building at record speed. Before he has the chance to follow Benrey over the edge they pull off him, leaning back to sit on their haunches. 

“Aha- damn- that-” Benrey reaches down, their breath shuddering as they touch their slit carefully. The hand jerks back when they feel the sensitive flesh, eyes almost rolling back into their skull. “ah-“ With a slight grimace they place a hand over their sheath, holding it as if willing the sensitivity to go down. “That was epic.” Leaning back further they close their eyes, small tremors still running through their body as they bask in their afterglow. 

Gordon can’t take his eyes off Benrey. It’s a sight to behold, Benrey’s body bent backwards, their pale skin practically glowing in the cold overhead light. Dark hair falls like a curtain behind them, an almost reverent look on their face. It’s in stark contrast to the debauched sight of cum dripping down their pale thighs. 

Gordon wants to scream, he’s still so _fucking_ hard. His dick twitches and Gordon grips it almost instinctively. If Benrey won’t continue he’ll just have to take care of it himself. He barely gets two pumps in however before a clawed hand shoots out to stop him.

Looking up he finds Benrey grinning at him, face still flushed and eyes slightly glassy as they sit up. They smack their lips. “Lemme take care of that bro, just lean back.”

They guide Gordon’s hand so that it grips their ass, steadying them as they lean back to grab his thighs to hold themself up. Raising themself up Benrey’s dick emerges from its sheath, wrapping around his dick. With only their slim cock stabilizing him they slam down on Gordon’s cock, spearing themself on it all in one go. The familiar smooth tightness of their slit suddenly enveloping Gordon. 

His cursing is met by a moan from Benrey.

“The fuck Benrey- Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Hahh yeah- but it feels so good~!”

Gordon can feel how their claws dig into his skin as they tighten their grip on his thighs. Little pinpricks that he knows will leave marks afterwards. Benrey’s holding themself up leaving Gordon free to watch as they move. And fuck do they look fantastic bouncing on his cock. Like so many times before he finds himself unable to tear his eyes away. 

“Damn bro, you like this don’tcha? Starin’ an’ all.” They’re out of breath, panting heavily as they keep the snapping of their hips quick and sharp. Gordon can only nod and try to hold on, Benrey really not giving him an opportunity to do anything else in this situation. A sudden hard downward thrust has Gordon gasping; and when they swivel their hips experimentally it knocks a dirty moan out of him.

Fuck. Suddenly feeling embarrassed Gordon looks away, trying to focus his eyes elsewhere. He doesn’t even know why he’s feeling ashamed. Benrey brings something out from deep within himself that Gordon doesn’t know how to deal with. 

This does not go down well with Benrey however who catches his chin and turns him back to face them, holding his jaw firmly as they force him to make eye contact.

“Huh? What’s up? You gettin’ shy now?” The yellow of their glowing eyes bore into Gordon’s, keeping him pinned under the stare. Not able to take the pressure, Gordon looks up at the ceiling.

Benrey makes a displeased clicking noise. Letting go off his jaw they grab a fistful of Gordon’s hair, tilting his head down. “Would’ ya look please? I’m being good, can’t miss the show.”

Gordon watches his dick sink into them again and again. Their cum is slathered all over their folds and dribbling out of their sheath, glowing beautifully just like the night before. The obscene wet noises his dick makes as it plunges into Benrey has him blushing furiously. 

“You see this bro? Lemme tell you- Your cock feels real good.“ They let out a shaky breath. “Want you- jus’ want you to fuck me hard-“ They slam down on him extra hard to prove their point, punching a strangled whine out of themself. “Hnn-! Like that, you got what it takes?”

Their words ring in Gordon’s ears, bouncing around his skull like a screensaver. He wants it, wants Benrey, wants everything they have to give him. He wants to hold onto them as they fuck themself on him; feel them on him.

Pulling on Gordon’s hair Benrey reels him in, once again sucking and nipping along his neck with their sharp teeth.

Fuck! He’s so fucking close...

Gordon almost growls when Benrey rises up from his cock for a second time, leaving his dick twitching and alone. 

Why...fucking _why_ are they doing this to him? He can’t hold back the high pitched whine rising from his throat. 

He _needs_ to cum. 

“You just gonna sit there Feetman? Got a Benrey: Fleshlight Edition an’ not even doin’ anything.“

Gordon stares at them. The look on Benrey’s face is challenging, taunting even. Ok, they want it rough, Gordon’s gonna show them rough. Shooting forward he grabs a hold onto their hips, slamming them back down on his cock. 

“Shut up.”

Benrey gasps at the sudden intrusion, throwing their head back with a moan. Taking the chance Gordon bites onto the pale column of flesh. Another mark added to the ever growing collection. 

Benrey gives a breathless but triumphant laugh as they shove their fingers into their sheath. 

“Yeahh! Gordon going ham!”

Gordon digs his fingers into their hips, doing his best to grind up and meet Benrey’s frantic bouncing. It takes him a moment to find the rhythm but soon he’s able to set a pace to match theirs. A particularly well aimed thrust has Benrey gasping and moaning, the rhythm of their hips faltering and growing jerky. 

Subconsciously Gordon realises that they’re about to cum again. His suspicion is confirmed when Benrey tips their head back and lets out a string of purple sweet voice. Chasing his own release he keeps snapping his hips, pushing them down on him feverishly.

They’re going down together this time around.

Gordon doesn’t even look down when he feels their hot cum splatter on his stomach, to busy watching Benrey. What finally pushes him over is the look on Benrey’s face as their eyes focus back on him in their post orgasmic haze. There is a fondness in those eyes that makes Gordon’s heart do a funny little as his vision cuts out. Slamming deep inside he feels himself fill Benrey up. All the sensations leave him groaning and gasping against Benrey’s chest, head spinning with the force of his orgasm. 

Holding onto each other they breathe for a moment, regaining their senses from the pits of pleasure. Gordon feels like he’s just run a marathon, having to hold onto Benrey like a lifeline not to collapse.

Once he’s feeling a bit better he releases his grip on Benrey. They slump backwards, limply flopping down on Gordon’s legs. 

Leaning his head against the wall Gordon lets his eyes roam over Benrey’s body. They lay on their back, relaxed muscles leaving their legs splayed wide to show Gordon what state they’re in.

Benrey looks absolutely wrecked, fucked into oblivion. 

Cum pours out around the tip of Gordon’s softening dick that’s still inside of them. Their stomach and thighs are sticky with their own faintly glowing blue cum. In the dimly lit room the low light radiating from it gives Benrey an almost ethereal look. 

They keep rubbing their hands over their neck, squirming around happily. Fingers and claws gracing over the marks left there, old and new alike. 

Gordon doesn’t know what comes over him but his post nut brain seems to have taken his shame hostage. 

“You look real pretty like this, the cum dripping look suits you.”

Benrey lets out a sudden shrill shriek. Yellow to pink followed by purple baubles shoot out of their parted lips. Slapping a hand over their mouth, they force the sweet voice back. Suddenly more cum comes dribbling out as their body spasms, a choked moan vibrating in their chest. Gordon can only look on in awe at the display before him; watch as Benrey shivers before falling limp again.

“What- Did you cum again? How??” 

It takes a moment for Benrey to answer, opening and closing their mouth uselessly for a second. When they finally manage to speak their voice is out of breath.

“Wha? You home of phobic Feetman? Just said you liked me dripping with cum…”

“Well yes, but I didn’t- One doesn’t just come again like that.”

“Not human. You’re jealous.”

Benrey stretches their arms out towards Gordon, which he uses to tug them up, not really thinking about it. 

Once upright again Benrey leans into his chest, snuggling closer with a yawn.

“Aight. Sleep time Gordos, tired little baby man needs to make more cum.”

Gordon sighs but doesn’t answer, instead opting for pulling Benrey’s towel over the both of them. The position isn’t the comfiest but, with Benrey’s warm body against his and how tired he is, it turns out not being an issue.

He’s out like a light within seconds.

…

Gordon wakes up the next day, still sitting leaned against the wall. He had slept very well for once, how curious. Squeezing his pillow closer Gordon nuzzles his head against it’s soft fibers. The pillow smells weirdly sweet, like soda that’s been left to dry.

Oh no, had he spilled his drink in bed again and then passed out?

That sucks. Oh well, he can take a few more minutes of sleep before changing his sheets. They’re already ruined anyway.

He doesn’t get the chance to get back to sleep however as the pillow squirms in his arms, making a cute little noise. One that pillows shouldn’t be able to do. Startled Gordon pushes the pillow away, holding it out before him.

As he suspected, the pillow is actually Benrey.

The look that the alien gives him is neutral, only the light dusting of indigo letting on what they might be feeling.  
“Oh yo, you’re awake. Got caught crossing the border bro. Betcha brought that thief down there with’ya?”

Benrey motions down between them accusingly. 

Looking down Gordon’s hit in the gut by the view that greets him. Benrey’s sitting in his lap, neatly spread around his dick. There’s a few seconds where Gordon feels his brain do the equivalent of a blue screen before the tunes back in.

“-Didn’t even catch it. Your uuuh… accomplice, it turned itself in for horny crimes. What’s your defense huh?”

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Gordon closes his eyes, shutting out the bullshit track Benrey is onto.  
“Can you not quote Skyrim at me this early in the morning? I’m gonna go soft man.”

“Nah bro, why you lyin’? It’s like real hard, got your rockin’ cock in me right now.” Benrey bobs up and down onto him pointedly, knocking a gasp out of Gordon.

Clasping his hands at their waist Gordon pushes them down on his cock, stopping them from bouncing on his dick any further.  
“Do you have an off button? Can I turn you off?”

Gordon’s efforts to stop them is insufficient however as they just swivel their hips in circles, grinding on him. “Doubt it, you kinda turn me on-”

The two jump in shock as the door to the laundry room is slammed open. 

“B-Bubby no! Don’t-”

In storms Bubby and he’s riled up.

“I don’t care! The fuckers should’ve been done already!” He yells at Tommy who had elected to stay at the other side of the doorway.

Turning towards the pair Bubby’s ferocity dies; much like Gordon’s will to continue his struggle on this mortal coil.

He can easily imagine how bad this looks. Benrey’s speared on his dick like a sexy piece of kebab on a phallic barbeque skewer. 

He literally can’t explain his way out of this.

The three stare at each other for a second before all hell breaks loose.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Gordon?! I did not need to see that! Have some basic fucking decensy!” Bubby looks both immeasurably disgusted and offended at the same time.

Coming back to it Gordon pulls a towel over Benrey’s shoulders.  
“Why would you fucking come in here then?! It was your stupid fucking desicion to storm in here! I didn’t do shit!”

“Oooh. So Benrey just tripped and fell on your dick then? You think I’d fucking believe that? Fat fucking chance!”

Smacking their lips Benrey chimes in. “Nah I’m good, here on purpose.” 

But no one’s paying attention to them.

“THEN GET OUT! What is wrong with you?! Just fucking leave if you’re gonna get so fucking butthurt!” Gordon practically snarls at the older man, getting really tired of his antics.

Bubby sniffs indignantly, turning up his nose on them. “I’m not butthurt! If anyone is then it’s our poor Benrey, they don’t deserve this!”

Benrey mumbles something about being pretty comfortable actually but Bubby talks over them.

“I can’t believe you Gordon, I thought me and Harold raised you better than this.” He says, matching the emotion of a disappointed parent perfectly. Swinging around Bubby storms out, dramatic movements giving a real flair to his exit.

Even though Bubby’s already out the door by the time it clicks for Gordon, he still decides to shout after the man.  
“You’re not my fucking dad! I haven’t even known you for a week!”

Gordon’s about to continue but he’s interrupted by a knock on the open door. 

“Ahem, M-Mister Gordon? Can I come in?”

Tommy’s uncertain voice cools Gordon’s temper marginally. With a sigh he gives his affirmation, watching as Tommy peeks into the room from the door frame. Undoubtedly trying to scope out whether it’s safe to enter.

Trying to wipe the irritated look of his face Gordon tries to seem inviting even as he pulls the towel tighter around Benrey’s frame. He’s not about to let either Benrey or himself flash Tommy, that’s got to be some type of crime.

Tommy smiles awkwardly, stepping into the room to approach them.  
“I-I think you two got the part that we’re ready to leave, but are you two alright?” The tall man scans them quickly, trying his best not to see anything inappropriate.

Before Gordon has the chance to answer Benrey beats him to it. “Yeah we’re good, had an epic gamer night. I knew Feetman was gonna pinch my ass-”

Benrey’s cut off when Tommy smacks them in the back of the head gently. “You don’t n-need to tell me everything you know?”

Choking back a laugh Gordon tags along. “Yeah Benrey, people doesn’t need to know that you want to be-”

Tommy interrupts him now instead. “Mister Gordon. T-That’s enough. Hurry up you two, we have p-places to be.”

Tommy levels Gordon with an absolutely terrifying look before turning back to his sweet old self. Sensing that he’d done what he came to do, Tommy skips out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

The second the two are alone again Gordon plucks Benrey off his dick, putting them to the side. 

As he’s trying to wipe the cum off himself with a towel he notices Benrey inching towards the door.

It might’ve been a split second decision but it’s the only reason Gordon manages to catch Benrey when they make a break for the door.

The alien hisses at him as Gordon’s arms close around their middle and they’re hoisted off the ground. 

“No. You’re not getting away this time!” 

Benrey tries to shoot a string of blue into Gordon’s mouth as he walks them over to one of the sinks. Anticipating that Gordon only turns his head as he dunks them into the sink, turning on the tap.

Trying to get their feet under them but they never manage to get any traction as they slip in the wet sink.

“Sit still Benrey!” Gordon narrowly dodges a clawed appendage. “Stop that! We need to go and I’m not giving you your clothes unless you’re clean.”

Benrey gives him a miffed look. “Maybe I don’t want to be clean. What if I keep a cum collection huh?”

“I don’t doubt that you walk around with cum in you all day but my cum is not about to be part of that. It’s my cum, I’m revoking your cum privileges!” 

That has Benrey reeling, cackling laughter filling the room. Taking the chance he grabs both of Benrey’s hands, holding them still as he wipes them down with his hand. Gordon makes sure to get it all this time around, getting his fingers in all their nooks and crannies.

Benrey blows a blue bubble at him every now and again. It bounces against his shut mouth, floating away uselessly.   
“You’re a pervert. Stealing my cum. Can’t believe.”

“I’m literally not stealing your cum. It’s mine.”

“Fuckin’ groping lil Benny boy. Horny.”

“No.”

Once all cum has been disposed off, they get dressed. Gordon has to stop Benrey several times as they try to leave without their clothes.

In the end Gordon has to threaten them with never ever having sex with them again unless they put their clothes on.

Then Benrey is suddenly very inclined to get dressed. 

Gordon makes them do a spin to show that they actually put everything on correctly before the two go to join the rest of the team.

Leaving the safety of the laundry room Gordon can’t help but smile. 

Benrey might be a little shit, but they’re funny sometimes, and he appreciates that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~~  
> Please tell us what you think in the comments.
> 
> The drawings:  
> https://twitter.com/aftergayight/status/1365020576159567878?s=20  
> https://twitter.com/aftergayight/status/1365020625119703041?s=20

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me if you liked it ^^ I thrive off feedback.
> 
> I draw for this fic.  
> You can find my pieces at my:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/aftergayight  
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/aftergayight (i won't be as active here)


End file.
